YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension
by Tori the Hanyou
Summary: What happens when you put five teenage boys and four teenage girls under one roof? ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! Especially when one of each happens to have super powers...
1. The Meet

Tori the Hanyou: Hey! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic; I kinda brainstormed this last night, and I don't know what I'm gonna do after the first chappie, so bear with me. When you're done with the first two chapters, please review and tell me if I should keep going.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh...and I NEVER WILL! WAAAAHH!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Trapped in the Next Dimension Chapter 1: The Meet  
  
One foggy day, a fourteen-year-old girl was walking down the street to school. She had dark-blonde hair with light-blonde highlights, and light brown eyes. Her ears picked up something behind her, someone running. She stared behind her with a stern glance, and saw another girl, about fifteen, running to catch up with her. She had short, brown hair and blue eyes. She calmed down; it was only her best friend, Tea.  
  
"Tori! Hey! Sorry I'm late! I usually get up with the sun, but, seeing as there is no sun, I almost slept in! Isn't that funny?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah, um, funny, Tea, ha ha," came Tori's response.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tori, you gotta lighten up. It doesn't have anything to do with 'him', does it?" asked Tea, worried for her friend.  
  
"Who cares? I sure as hell don't, and I would prefer that we don't talk about it," said Tori. They were silent as they walked. After a few blocks, Tea tried to bring up the subject again, but Tori didn't answer. Just then, they heard wheels, loud laughing, and hollering coming from behind them. Tori let out a growl as a car slowed down next to the girls.  
  
"Hey, ladies, you want a ride?" came one of the boys in the front. Tori looked at him with disgust.  
  
"No thanks, like my mom always said, never get in a car with strangers. Besides, you look pretty full already," said Tori.  
  
"Aw, come on, Tori, they're offering us a ride . . ." started Tea.  
  
"Walking's better for your health, thanks, but no thanks," stated Tori, as she continued walking.  
  
"What about you?" asked the guy to Tea.  
  
"Umm, I don't know, you guys do look pretty full," said Tea, looking after her best friend, wondering.  
  
"Nonsense, you can sit on one of our laps," said the guy.  
  
"Eww! I'm not doing that, you perverts! No way!" cried Tea. The guy opened the door and got out.  
  
"What, you think we're not good enough for you? Get in the car!" stated the guy. He reached out and grabbed Tea's wrist.  
  
"Help!" cried Tea as she struggled to get away from the guy. Down the street, Tori heard her friend's cry. Immediately, she flared up into instant fury. She turned around, and as her anger unleashed, so did the thing inside of her, transforming her. At superhuman speed, she shot back down the street to Tea. When she saw the guy trying to drag Tea into the car, she let out a roar like a jaguar and grabbed his wrist, her newly formed claws digging into his skin, wrenching his hand off of Tea.  
  
"I believe she said, no," said Tori slowly, her voice as venomous as a rattlesnake. She curled her mouth into a snarl, and the guy saw her clearly. Her teeth had become fangs, her long, razor sharp claws on the ends of her fingers dug into his wrist. Her eyes had turned yellow, like a cat, and her ears had become pointed. With a mere flick of her wrist, she threw the guy back into the car and slammed the door shut. One of the other guys jumped into the driver's seat, and drove away as fast as he could. Tori turned around to check on Tea. Tea looked up sadly and saw her friend. As Tori's anger had been vented, she transformed back to normal. She helped Tea up. This wasn't the first time Tea had seen Tori like that. She had known about Tori's powers for a while. "You see why I hate guys?" asked Tori, "they're pigs, every last one of them. They think they can take us for granted, well they're wrong. Dead wrong," said Tori angrily. Tea sighed.  
  
"That might be that some guys are pigs, Tori, and I agree, those guys were a good example, but not all of them are like that, Tori," she said.  
  
"Let's go," said Tori, changing the subject yet again.  
As they continued their walk, their other best friends, Serenity and Mai, drove up in Mai's car and offered them a ride. Mai wasn't really supposed to be driving, she was only fifteen, too, but not only did she look sixteen; she could get out of trouble easily, using her girl charm. Tea retold the story of what just happened to them while they were driving. They knew about Tori's powers, too. They got to school with fifteen minutes to spare. All of them were in the same classes. During math, Serenity passed a note around to each of her friends. It said:  
  
Hey guys! I'm not doing anything after school, so what d'ya say we go check out that old mansion in the hills? Mai can drive us. Luv ya, Serenity  
  
Everyone's answer was yes.  
  
After school, everyone piled into Mai's sports car and headed for the hills. Tori smiled a little, letting her hair out of its ponytail and let it blow in the wind. Along the way, Serenity was babbling excitedly about the history of the house,  
  
"It's supposed to be one of the oldest buildings in the Dominoe County. A rich family was said to live there, and they had all kinds of stuff happen there . . ."  
  
"Hey, Serenity, no offense, but, don't you think we get enough history in Dr. Rominger's class?" asked Tori. Serenity blushed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Got carried away, you know," she said.  
They reached the house and parked in between some bushes and trees, just in case someone came along while they were inside. They wandered around the house, stepping on creaking floorboards and squealing when the boards groaned. As they were walking, Mai ran ahead, and stopped in front of a closet.  
  
"Hey, girls, you think there's a skeleton in here?" she asked.  
  
"Mai, maybe you shouldn't open that," said Tori.  
  
"Lighten up, even if there isn't a skeleton in here, there might be something cool," said Mai. Tori sighed. Once Mai had an idea, there wasn't any stopping her. Mai opened the door and peered inside. "Hey, this looks like a walk-in closet! Cool! I see something in the back! Let's go look!" cried Mai. Tori followed Mai, and then came Tea, and then Serenity. The closet seemed to go back a few yards. Mai looked in the back. "Awww, it was only a clock. Let's go," said Mai. As the girls turned to leave, they heard something underneath them.  
  
"Tell me that was you, Serenity," said Tea. Serenity shook her head, though it was hard to see in the dark. Tea tried to move, but her foot caught on something, and she threw her hand out, and it hit some sort of a button. Out of nowhere, the floor dropped down into a slant, and the girls screamed as they fell down a sort of slide. Tori looked up, and the floor above them closed, enveloping them in darkness as they slid down, down, down. Tori transformed her claws, and tried to dig them into the wall to stop her sliding, but the walls were made of slippery metal, the kind that they use on vet tables to keep the animals from getting up. They slid down farther, and finally landed on a hard stone floor in a heap. Tori was the first one up, eyes adjusting to the darkness, which didn't take long. There was some sort of machine on the other side of the room. Serenity was the next to see in the dark, and she stood up.  
  
"Let's shed some light on the subject, shall we?" she asked, finding a large switch on the wall.  
  
"Wait, Serenity, don't . . ." started Tori. Too late. Serenity flipped the switch, and Tori heard the sound of gears turning. They all looked at the machine, which was glowing with some purple light. It was pointed at them. The girls screamed again as the machine blasted them with the purple light. Tori was only able to read on the machine: 'Danger: Dimension Machine. Do Not Touch' before she felt herself being sucked into a portal that had appeared out of the purple light.  
  
*************  
  
Tori opened her eyes wearily, and blinked in the dying sunlight. Sunlight? She sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Man, I feel like I got hit by a truck," she said, looking around. She saw mountains and hilly wilderness spread out as far as the eye could see. Forest surrounded them; they had landed in an enormous field right in the middle of it all. Serenity, Mai, and Tea were on the ground, too. Tori crawled over to Tea and shook her best friend. "Tea, wake up." Tea opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Not sure," came the reply. They woke up the other two, and looked around.  
  
"Looks like it's sunset," said Mai. Tori looked behind them.  
  
"Hey, it's another mansion!" she said, pointing. They all looked. Sure enough, it was another humongous house, sitting in the middle of the field. The girls walked up to it. Tori stopped and looked behind her. The others did, too. "Is any of this real?" asked Tori.  
  
"Who knows?" came a different voice. The girls spun around to see a boy leaning on the side of the front door. He had black hair that was up in a ponytail except for two bangs on either side of his face, with bright green eyes, and a die was hanging from his left ear. "Hi there, I'm Duke," said the boy, "what are your beautiful names?"  
  
"Hey, Duke! Who's out there?" came another voice with an English accent from inside. Another boy, the same size as Duke, came to the door. He had shoulder-length white hair that he didn't put up, and he had brown eyes. "Who are they?" he asked in a hushed sort of voice.  
  
"I was just asking that," said Duke. He turned to the girls. Tea decided to introduce them.  
  
"Well, I'm Tea, this is Tori, she's Serenity, and that's Mai," she explained.  
  
"What lovely names! Come on in, we're getting dinner ready," he said politely, gesturing them inside. Tori let out a low growl and backed away from both of them. Tea grabbed her arm and held her there.  
  
"We'd love to, thank you," she said, walking into the house, dragging Tori behind her. Duke closed the front door. They were in a reddish-colored, dimly lit living room. Over in the corner Tea spotted another boy. It was hard to see him because of the low lighting. Tori saw him, too. The boy turned his head in her direction and looked straight into her eyes with a piercing gaze. Tori froze, puzzled. She had a strange feeling in her mind, like it was being peered into. She quickly broke the eye contact, angry. How dare he look into her thoughts like that! Suddenly, a tall boy with brown hair styled to make one point in the front came tearing into the room, holding something that looked like a wireless X-Box controller. After him came another boy, slightly shorter with messy blonde hair and brown eyes, who was yelling,  
  
"Tristan! It's my turn to be Player 1!! Gimme that!" They flew around the room twice, over couches and chairs, throwing pillows at each other, and out again. The girls stood, staring and blinking.  
  
"Was that a tornado, or a hurricane?" asked Mai. The 'tornado' soon came back. The boy called Tristan ran to the other side of the room, and was about to head into the kitchen when the blonde haired boy kicked a rolling footrest in his path. Tristan tripped over it and fell to the floor. The blonde pounced on him, wrestling for the controller. Duke cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Ahem!" The boys didn't hear him. "Hey, you chowder heads! We have guests here!" he yelled. The boys paused, turning their heads to look at the girls, who were looking at them strangely. Flustered, the boys quickly stood up, forgetting the controller automatically. "As I was saying," said Duke, "The tall one is Tristan, and the blonde is . . ."  
  
"J-Joey?" came Serenity's voice. The girls turned to look at Serenity, and them back at the guy whose eyes were now wide open.  
  
"Serenity!" he cried. Serenity ran to Joey and he gave her a big hug. Everyone could see Serenity was in tears.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Mai. Serenity nodded.  
  
"He's my big brother. We got separated when our parents divorced, and I thought I'd never see him again," she said. (Serenity doesn't have an eye problem in this) Tea smiled. She loved family reunions. Tori turned her head away, sad for some reason. Joey let go of Serenity after a while, obvious words failing him.  
  
"I suppose I should introduce the rest of us, now," said Duke, "this guy next to me," he gestured to the boy with white hair, "is Bakura. And that guy in the corner," he pointed. The boy gave a low growl, "is Yugi. Forgive him, he's a little on the dark side." Out of nowhere, a footrest flew at Duke, who just barely dodged it. "Let me rephrase that, he's really on the dark side." Yugi stalked out of the room, his eyes on Tori. When he came in the light, the girls could see he had spiked blonde hair with red tips and amethyst-colored eyes. (Okay, here's what's up. Yugi is not gonna be a little kid in this fic. He will be about 5'9, and he will be age 15, and he will look like Yami in the eye area, but he is NOT Yami. I will include Yami a little later.) Tori gave a little shudder after he left. No one noticed. "Anyways, you guys want a grand tour?" asked Duke, "or would you rather have dinner?"  
  
"Tour," came the response. After they left the room, there came two thuds and more yelling as both Joey and Tristan dove for the game controller again. Serenity giggled as two blurs ran past the doorway, and they were gone again. Duke showed them the first floor first; there was a large dining room, the kitchen, a very large front hallway with marble flooring (about the size of a large backyard), and a room designed just for teenagers, with bean bag chairs, a flat-screen TV, the X-Box that was missing one controller, a soda bar, and a bunch of arcade games lined against the wall. Duke then took them upstairs.  
  
"You girls might wanna stick near me. This entire second floor is designed like a maze. The only way to get to your room is to go through it. Me, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura chose rooms that were all in the same hallway so we can visit one another, but for some reason Yugi picked a room that's far into this maze, we couldn't find it unless we wanted to get lost in here for days. Plus, he's told us to stay out even if we do find it. There are two extra rooms in our hallway; you girls can stay in the bigger one," he explained. He led them into the maze, down hallways, and around corners. Tori tried to keep track. Left, right, right, forward, left, right . . .she couldn't do it, there were too many twists and turns. Duke finally led them into the hallway with about six doors, and showed them the last one. The girls looked inside. The room had four beds placed in each corner. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pick a corner," said Duke.  
  
"Why?" asked Tori suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see," came the answer. Tori walked to the bed near the large curtained picture window that looked out over the field behind the house, and the plain white bed magically became tiger-striped, with the velvety comforter Tori had always wanted. A fluffy, super-soft purple carpet appeared, replacing the wooden floor and extending out to the middle of the room, where it ended just at the very center of the room. The wall became bright green and extended out to the middle of the two adjacent walls, and on the ceiling, ending in the center of the room. Animal posters appeared, and a bunch of stuffed cats, lions, wolves, and killer whales appeared all over the corner, with a giant-size of each. The wooden bedside table became pink, with a pink fuzzy phone and a red lava lamp. Tori's eyes nearly popped out. This was her dream room! Tea walked to the corner next to hers, and her bed became blue-bubble patterned, and a blue bedside table, with pink walls and floors, the pink carpet extending out to meet Tori's purple one in the center. Dance posters appeared on her walls, and a teddy bear in a dance outfit appeared on the bed. Serenity walked to her corner on the other side of Tori's, and the whole corner became yellow, with sunflower and kitten posters on her walls. Her bed became sunflower and daisy printed, and stuffed kittens appeared on her bed. Mai went to her corner next to Serenity's and across from Tori's, and the wall became red, with a blue carpet, and an orange bed with pink polka dots, along with a red bedside table. Pictures of sports cars, swimming pools, and beaches appeared on her walls. Duke stood at the door, a smug look on his face. "As you might have found out, each corner goes with the room you've always wanted," he explained, "whenever you want something changed in your room, all you have to do is picture it. Pretty neat, huh?" The girls were lost for words. Duke walked into the middle of the room, right on the spot where the purple, pink, yellow, and blue carpets met. "The rooms also display a little of your personality. Tori, you're obviously an animal person, Tea's a dancer, Mai loves riches, and Serenity's a happy person." He left the girls to check out their new rooms. Tori walked over and sat down, leaning against her giant wolf plushy, which lay on its side. Tori snuggled up against its back.  
  
"Is this stuff really real?" she asked. Serenity cuddled one of the kittens on her bed. Tea was looking at the outfit on her teddy bear, and Mai was staring at one of the beach posters.  
  
"Feels pretty real to me," said Serenity. After exploring each other's corners, they went and found Duke in his room, playing a Gamecube. He paused his game and took them back through the maze and down the stairs.  
  
"How do you girls like your room?" he asked.  
  
"It's awesome," said Serenity.  
  
"I have a question, though," said Tori. Duke looked behind him. "How does this stuff just appear? Where does it come from?" she asked. Duke sighed before answering.  
  
"We really don't know, but we figure it's better not to ask questions. Seems a lot better that way," explained Duke. Tori thought hard. She didn't care if Duke didn't want answers to all of this, she did, and she was gonna find them out.  
Duke led them into the kitchen for dinner, which happened to be macaroni and cheese, pizza, and salad. The girls served themselves, and sat down to eat. Bakura called the others in for dinner. Five minutes later, Joey and Tristan came in, and sat down. Tori glared as they sat down. Even though they seemed nice enough, she wasn't about to trust them. All was quiet for a few moments, until Joey coughed something that sounded like,  
  
"I won." He cleared his throat. Tristan glared at him, and a heated argument ensued about just who had gotten the higher score on Unreal Championships. Tori perked up when they mentioned the name. She hurriedly finished her plate, and got out just before the yelling began.  
She hurried into the teenager room, and saw that the X-Box had both of its controllers back again. She walked over and sat down, looking up at the familiar start screen. She picked up the controller, pressed Start, chose her favorite team, and favorite character, and, of course, the hardest level available. 'Man, they haven't even gotten past the fifth level, they sure haven't gotten far,' she noted, pressing the button to begin. She had the red flag in about thirty seconds, and blasted the red team members as fast as possible; happy she'd gotten the team members that would support her. She raced back to the blue base, placing the flag. She repeated this four more times, beating the level easily. When the high score list was shown, she'd beaten every score. Sighing, she was about to get up when she heard a voice.  
  
"H-how, how did you . . ." She spun around to see Joey's stupefied face staring at her over the couch. Tristan's face came up, just as dumbfounded.  
  
"You guys have got to stop competing with each other and try to compete with the actual game," she said, smiling. The boys continued to stare.  
  
"But, you just beat our high score in less than five minutes! How the hell did you . . .you have a brother or something?" asked Joey. At this, Tori went unusually quiet, and she put her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. She got up quietly and left the room, without another word. She walked past Duke and her friends, and Tea could swear she saw tears on Tori's face. She knew it was better to leave Tori alone. Duke was a little miffed.  
  
"What'd you guys say to her? She's crying," he said.  
  
"We have no idea, all we asked was if she had a brother, and she went quiet," said Joey.  
  
"Oh, no . . ." said Tea. Bakura walked in.  
  
"What's the matter? I just saw Tori run out the back door," he said. Tea, Mai, and Serenity looked at each other, eyes full of pain. They didn't want to have to go through this story, especially to people they just met, but the boys seemed nice enough, and they had a right to know. Tea sighed, and sat down. Mai and Serenity sat down on either side of her. Seeing that they were in for a long story, the boys sat down, too.  
  
"Well, it started when she met this guy. Tori used to have one of the happiest and liveliest spirits of anyone we knew. She really liked him a lot, and he liked her, so they started going out. They'd been dating for a few months, when Tori noticed the guy was starting to become sort of possessive of her, as well as a control freak. He wouldn't let her leave him for more than two days, and if she did, he threatened to kill her family. She could have easily prevented this, except for one major problem," she paused. The boys listened, intent on hearing more, "he has, oh, man, you're so not gonna believe me," she said. The boys didn't seem to care.  
  
"Come on, what does he have?" asked Tristan.  
  
"He has super powers," said Tea. The boys looked at each other, confused, and looked from face to face, deciding whether or not the story was true. "I know, it sounds really stupid, but he does, he could read minds, he had shadow powers of some kind, I don't know them, but Tori was in absolute shock after 'it' happened, so she couldn't explain it fully, and we don't want her to have to recall it . . ."  
  
"Wait, wait, what's this 'it' that we're talking about?" asked Joey. Serenity took over.  
  
"She has powers, too," said Serenity, "and she didn't take the threat too lightly. She became angry, furious that he would dare threaten her, and she went on a trip with her family. She knew it would make him angry, but she didn't know about his powers, and thought she could easily take him, mistaking him for a normal person. She was wrong, obviously. She took him on, soon finding out about his powers in the fight. From what we heard, she attacked him with her own powers, and he revealed his, which proved to be too great for her. She told us what he said, "You've defied me, disobeyed me, and tried to attack me, and now I'll fulfill my part," and with that, he blasted Tori with his own powers, and, and . . ." Serenity couldn't finish. She put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Mai finished it.  
  
"He killed them, her family. He killed her mom, dad, and sister, and brought her brother and forced her to watch him kill him. I'll never forget the look on Tori's face when we found her. Her heart and spirit had been ripped out, torn to shreds, along with her family." Mai fell silent, looking down. The boys sat there, looking sad. "That's why she hates guys, all of them. She refuses to go out with anyone else, and she's now a princess of darkness. She's become antisocial, gloomy, and now shows a hatred for the world. She cared for her big brother more than anyone, and her boyfriend knew that, from going out with her for so long. He'd tortured her with the viewing of her brother's death. That was the worst pain that she could ever go through," Mai concluded. Unknown to them, a dark figure stood outside the door, listening. As Mai finished and all went quiet, save for Tea and Serenity's sobs, the figure slunk away with the stealth of a cat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Well, how'd you like that? I dunno if you'd call that a cliffhanger, but it does leave some suspense, don't ya think? Anywho, the second chapter's coming right up! Don't worry; it's not as sad as this one. It gets loads better as the story goes on. I just had to explain why Tori acts the way she does. It gets pretty fun in the next chappie, especially for you soccer lovers! Hang in there!  
  
Coming up: Chapter 2: The Wild Crazy Power filled Soccer Game 


	2. The Wild, Crazy, Powerfilled Soccer Game

Tori the Hanyou: WEEEEEEE! Today's my Bday! (Dec 2) I just had my cake and opened my presents and Im feeling really hyperactive! Perfect for this chappie! I want to really thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter; those were the best presents you guys could give me! Im sooo happy! Well here you guys go! Second chappie!! Please review! Luv ya lots!  
  
P.S: I forgot to mention, here are the pairings in this story:  
  
Tori/Yugi  
  
Tea/Tristan  
  
Serenity/Duke  
  
Mai/Joey  
  
P.P.S: For those of you who don't know, here's how to pronounce some of the names in here:  
  
Bakura (buh-ker-uh)  
  
Mai (my, as in 'my dog', not may)  
  
Tea (taya, not tee)  
  
Yugi (yoo-ghee, not yoo-jee)  
  
P.P.P.S (last one, I promise!): DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the YuGiOh characters; I only own Tori and Winfield! Sry! I frgot to mention that in my other chappie!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 2: The Wild and Crazy (not to mention power-filled) Soccer Game  
  
Tori ran outside the doors, crying her eyes out. Why did Joey have to bring that up? Now she probably looked like an idiot, crying just because he'd mentioned her brother, and he didn't even know what happened . . .  
  
She sat down on the grass, breathing heavily, trying to relax. But nothing worked. That image came in her mind over and over again:  
  
~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood over her weakened form, laughing like a crazy person, holding her brother by the neck of his shirt. Tori looked up and saw him; he had silvery-blue hair and eyes that were the shade of blue ice. She was too frightened and tired to move. His powers had drained her of all her energy. His piercing blue eyes shot straight through her as she saw his powers unfold before her. Her brother fought the grip that held him, but not even his arms, strong as steel from all his years of athletic participation, could loosen the hold on himself, even though the boy who held him was the same height.  
  
"Now who's the superior one, eh, Tori? Your family lies dead behind me, just one more to kill." Her brother's face paled as he realized his fate. "You should've listened to me and stayed home. Now he will perish." Tori's eyes widened as the evil boy used his powers and flew her brother into the air. He charged up his hand, the blue energy giving off a deadly aura. Tori's brother cried out his last words,  
  
"Help me, Victoria!" Tori stared helplessly as the ball of energy released itself from the evil boy's hand right at her brother, and his eyes closed forever as he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"TAYLOR!!!" cried Tori as she found new strength, heaving herself to her feet and charging across to her brother, who now lay motionless, never to move again. Tori's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, Taylor, why didn't I help you?" she muttered to the lifeless body. Behind her she heard the evil laughter, and a rage beyond anything she'd ever felt before in her life surged through her body. "I'll get you for this, you bastard!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs, whirling around, her powers coming into full form, transforming her completely into a Ligress. (A Ligress is the female combination of a lion and a tiger; the male is called a Liger) With a mighty screeching roar she leapt at the boy behind her, managing to get her claws into his arm before he jumped away, slightly angry. Tori barely noticed his mood change as she leapt for his throat, but missed. He jumped out of the way, hitting her again with another blast from his good arm. Not even another of his powerful attacks stopped Tori, though. She was on a rampage, completely intent on destroying the thing that had caused her so much pain. Finally, the boy hit her one more time, knocking her down, and as Tori struggled to get up, she saw him vanish into a pool of black shadow. Little by little, her anger turned into grief, and she became normal again. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she looked at Taylor's body lying a little bit away. She punched a fist into the ground weakly, tired from her adrenaline rush, and vowed under her breath, crying and tired, "Some day . . . some day, I will kill you . . . Riku . . ." before she collapsed out of fatigue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END OF DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fresh flow of tears emitted from Tori's eyes as the painful memory replayed itself over and over again, torturing her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a small noise behind her, and her tears stopped momentarily as she spun around to look. The back door was open, and a shadowy figure stood leaning against the door, watching her.  
  
"Wh-who's that?" came Tori's voice, shaky. The figure's eyes flashed in the moonlight, and he left. Tori was too depressed to go after him, and she soon forgot about the whole thing. "I wish there was some way to get this off of my mind," she mumbled to herself as she stared at the ground. As she spoke the words, though, she heard a gust of wind. When she looked up, she was staring at a soccer ball that had appeared not three feet from where she currently sat. She looked at it curiously, and stood up. When she looked around, she noticed that a whole soccer field had appeared; it was Olympic-sized, with two large goals on either end. She stared wide-eyed at the size of it. This had definitely not been there before. Shrugging it off, she took the ball and kicked it into the goal, and went after it. After she'd kicked a few shots, she heard another small noise. She turned and saw Tea walking towards her.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you were," said Tea. Tori turned away.  
  
"Sorry I ran out like that, I probably looked like an idiot," said Tori, ashamed.  
  
"Nah, we know how it is. It didn't happen that long ago, so it's only natural that you wouldn't have gotten over it yet," said Tea. Tori smiled, her best friend always found a way to cheer her up. "Can I play?" asked Tea.  
  
"Oh, sure, I was gettin' lonely out here, anyway, but you're goalie, okay?" asked Tori.  
  
"I'm fine with that," said Tea. She went up to the goal and braced herself. Tori lined up the shot; she really didn't want to miss. Just before she kicked it, though, Tea called out, "No powers, you got it?" Tori nearly stumbled, she'd been heading for the ball, about to nail it with her foot and send it through the goal on fire. Grumbling to herself, she called back,  
  
"Okay." She stomped back, lining up the shot again. She nailed it, and it went through the goal, not on fire, but at a considerable speed.  
  
"Hey! I said no powers!" Tea cried as she got up, dusting herself off. She'd had to dive out of the way to avoid the shot.  
  
"I didn't use my powers!" Tori yelled back.  
  
"You so did! There's no way that you could have kicked it that fast!"  
  
"Well maybe I just have strong legs!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yah-huh!"  
  
"When you two are done arguing, can we play?" called another voice. Mai and Serenity were walking towards them. "We'd like to join in this little skirmish, if you don't mind." The voice was Mai's. Tea and Tori looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"All right, but I get Mai on my team!" yelled Tea.  
  
"Fine, then! Serenity and I will wipe the floor with you two!" called Tori. Serenity volunteered to be goalie, Tori held no objections. She liked being at the center of the action, anyway. Mai was the goalie on the other team. Tori and Tea stared at each other in the center of the field. Tea smirked; she knew just what to do.  
  
"No powers now, either, got it?" asked Tea smartly.  
  
"I don't need powers to annihilate you," responded Tori. Tea answered her comment by kicking the ball out from underneath the both of them and racing towards Serenity's goal. Tori gave a countdown. "Three . . . two . . . one," she said to herself before racing after Tea.  
  
Tea charged towards Serenity, not holding back at all. She looked ahead and saw Serenity get into the goalie stance, ready to defend. Tea smiled to herself, this would be cake. Suddenly, she heard yelling behind her, it sounded like Mai. She turned to see what she was yelling about, when a blur slide-tackled her from behind and raced off with the ball. Tea lay on the ground, stunned. She sat up and shook her head to see Mai dive for the ball and miss, along with two loud cheers of victory.  
  
"Hey! You used your powers again!" cried Tea. Tori had a halo above her head.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked innocently, smirking. Tea stormed up to her angrily.  
  
"What makes me think that, you ask? I was just knocked down by a blur that was going possibly fifty miles an hour, and before I can even sit up, you've shot the ball right through the goal, nearly setting the net on fire and making a perfectly neat hole right through it!" she nearly screamed. Tori stared at her calmly.  
  
"And your point is . . .?" she asked. Tea nearly exploded. Tori smiled. She just loved making Tea mad; it was so satisfying.  
  
"Well, Tori, a perfectly neat hole, isn't that a little odd?" asked Mai.  
  
"It is perfect, isn't it?" asked Tori, staring back at it fondly. Before Tea could explode again, more voices came from across the field.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing, having a screaming contest?" asked Joey. Tori backed away, her good mood gone.  
  
"Oh, we were just playing a little soccer is all," said Serenity. Tristan, Duke and Bakura were behind Joey.  
  
"Cool, can we play?" asked Duke.  
  
"Sure," said Mai. The boys walked over.  
  
"How about we play boys against girls?" asked Tristan. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Okay," came the response.  
  
"But," said Tea, "since we already know we're gonna kill you guys, we're gonna let you have one more person." Joey smirked, now was the perfect time.  
  
"I know just the guy!" he said, dashing off for the house. Before long, they heard objective yelling, and Joey appeared in the door, dragging something behind him. "Come on, Prince of Darkness, time to come out of your hole!" he yelled to whomever he was pulling out the door. He dragged the person across the field, soon helped by Bakura, Tristan, and Duke, and, to Tori's horror, they saw it was Yugi. She didn't trust Yugi at all; she was starting to warm up to the other four, but Yugi was a whole different story. She growled and tried to sneak away. There was no way she'd play one of her favorite sports with such a distrustful guy. Tea noticed her attempted escape and nudged the other two. They all leapt after Tori and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her back.  
  
"Well, what do you know, we have a Princess of Darkness to go along with him!" exclaimed Tea as she avoided a kick from Tori. They shoved the two into each other.  
  
"OW!" Tori cried as she and Yugi were pushed together. She rubbed her nose, it had smacked into his shoulder. She heard the suppressed giggles from behind her and looked up into Yugi's face, and he looked back at hers. For a split second, they simply looked at each other. Tori blushed. She had never been this close to him before, and something seemed to tell her, even though it was night, that he was blushing, too. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to trust him. Snarling, she shoved him away. Yugi stood for a second, staring blankly, but soon snapped out of it and glared at her. They both rounded on the people who'd done that to them. Tori stomped up to her friends, totally furious that they would dare do something like that. Yugi looked like he was going to go on the warpath. Tori glared at her friends as they rolled on the grass, laughing. Tea was the first to stop and get up. Noticing the look of death written on Tori's face, she tried to make peace.  
  
"Awww, you should've seen yourselves, you looked so cute together!" said Tea. That only made Tori madder. The three girls were soon able to just talk Tori out of killing them, and they looked to see the boys, four of them lying on the ground, with the fifth one standing over them, satisfaction stamped on his face.  
  
"Umm, what do you guys say we get this game going?" asked Tea as the boys got up, rubbing faces, arms, shoulders, or heads. They all agreed.  
  
Soon, the boys went to one side of the field, and the girls went to the other. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura refused to be the forward, and forced Yugi to be it. Same thing went for the girls, making Tori the forward on their team. Mai was goalie, Serenity was defense, and Tea was midfield. On the boys' team, Duke was goalie, Bakura was defense, and Tristan and Joey were midfield.  
  
Tori approached the center of the field cautiously, being careful of another prank being pulled by her friends. She knew that they had made her forward just so she and Yugi would go head to head. Why the boys made Yugi forward, she didn't know, but she suspected it was for the same reason. They approached each other, trying to forget about what had happened a few minutes ago, but Tori felt her cheeks slightly coloring. She shook it off and faced Yugi like she would any other soccer opponent. Yugi did the same.  
  
"You're going down," Yugi muttered under his breath, fixing her with a deadly stare. Tori glared back.  
  
"Actually, the only way I'm going," she said dangerously, "is around you." And with that, at super speed, she shot around Yugi with the ball, heading for the opposing goal. She looked ahead, and saw Tristan and Joey working like a real duo, getting into a formation that she knew pretty well herself. In fact, she knew it well enough to know that it was useless trying to get around them. Thankfully, Tea wasn't too far away. Tori made sure that the boys wouldn't jump in front of her pass.  
  
"Tea! Here!" she cried milliseconds before she sent the ball to Tea. Tea caught it, and headed for the boys goal. She dodged Bakura as he jumped to block her, and fired the ball into the goal on the opposite side of where Duke stood. The girls cheered, but the boys were very vengeful. As Duke passed the ball back into the middle of the field, Tori and Yugi simply glared at each other without a word. Tori was smirking, though, and that made Yugi mad. Tori got the ball again, but a blur knocked it out from underneath her. She looked up in amazement to see Yugi zooming down the field at super speed. That was when she was hit with the awful truth. Yugi had powers, too! She became angry. No wonder she hadn't trusted him before! This was stupid! How could she not have sensed it before? Instead of being stupefied at his powers, she became very competitive. She would show him who had the better powers! She leapt to her feet and raced after Yugi, using her own speed. She took the ball from him, and gave it to Serenity. She snarled at Yugi as she passed him. He looked confused, but soon sensed the competitive energy emitting from her, and smiled evilly. If that was how she wanted to play, then that was how they would play. He shot off after Serenity, who heard him coming and passed to Tea. Tea saw Tristan diving for her, and made a wild pass to get the ball away from her, just as Tristan tackled her to the ground. A dead silence fell over the entire field as they turned to see them both fall. Tristan was lying on top of Tea, who looked like she'd just had the breath knocked out of her. Then, Tori started sniggering, which turned to giggles, which became laughter as she saw Tea's face blushing with embarrassment. Serenity and Mai joined in. Joey saw this as a good opportunity.  
  
"Alright, everyone! Since someone has deliberately," he smirked at Tristan, who realized he was still on top of Tea and quickly got off, his face totally flushing red, "tackled another one, I officially call this game no longer soccer, but how about we make it rugby? And the only rule is, NO RULES!!!" Everyone agreed with a loud cheer. Tori was still smiling at her best friend, who still looked embarrassed, though Tori could tell she'd actually enjoyed that. That was the ultimate payback for what she'd done to her and Yugi. She quickly turned her attention back to the game, and realized that the ball was only a few feet away. She took it and headed for the boys goal. She saw Serenity was open and moved the ball up to her hands, and threw it to her. That was a mistake. Serenity put the ball down, and, dribbling it, headed out towards Bakura, who had become goalie while the Tea-Tristan incident had been going on. Duke came up behind her.  
  
"Pardon me, miss, I'll be taking this," he said. Just before he took it, though, Serenity kicked the ball out of the way, in doing so she accidentally tripped him. Duke fell, grabbing Serenity to try to steady himself, and both collapsed on the ground. Joey saw this and went to get his friend off of his sister, but he ran into Mai, who'd gotten tired of sitting around in the goal and came out to get in the action. They joined Duke and Serenity on the ground. Tea and Tristan were still on the grass from a few minutes ago. Tea saw that she and Tori were the only girls left, and tried to get up to help Tori, but Tristan knew what she was doing and held her down.  
  
"Get her, Yugi!" he cried, holding onto a struggling Tea. Tori glanced over and saw Tea and immediately wanted to help her friend. She raced towards them, but a shout from Tea stopped her. Tea shook her head and pointed behind Tori. Tori looked to see Yugi using his super-speed to come after her; an evil smile was on his face. Tori gulped, and grabbed the ball, which lay a few yards from her feet, and tore off for the goal that Bakura guarded. She heard the cheers of her friends; Yugi heard the support of his.  
  
"Come on, Tori! You can easily outrun him!"  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing? Show her how to play a sport!" Tori was almost there, she gave it all she had. She finally fired the last shot just as two arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and she fell. Bakura moved as the ball flew through the net, making another flaming hole.  
  
"I guess, the girls win," he said. He went to get the ball, which was smoking from the shot, and went inside, leaving the others outside on the grass.  
  
Tori was still tired from that final drive as she lay on the ground. She turned to look at who'd knocked her down, though it wasn't much of a surprise. Yugi was tired, too. It had been awhile since he'd used his powers like that. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl he'd caught. Their eyes locked, amethyst with brown, and Tori felt a chill down her spine, though she didn't look away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Whew! Chapter 2's done! I've already started Chapter 3, so, all my loyal reviewers, keep reviewing! Pwetty Pwease! *puppy face* jk! U don't hav to review if u don't want to, but I'd really like it, and its what'll keep my story going! I need comments from people to know how its going. Here are the shout-outs I promised last chappie:  
  
Indygo: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I reviewed you story, too!  
  
NaTTiE: I know it was really sad, but I promise, the next ones gonna be fun (I sed that for this chappie, too! Oh well!) Anywho, you'll find out in Chapter 3 where they are, so sit tight!  
  
Lilly Starwind: I guess my story is kinda different, isn't it? I brainstormed this after some serious daydreaming at school (oh yeah, hell- on-earth is that boring, not that u didn't know) I will keep going, but for how long, I dunno!  
  
Meiharu: Im glad u like! Theres another chappie coming soon, so wait awhile! 


	3. Operation Couple

Tori the Hanyou: Okay! Chapter 3 is FINALLY up! Hah! This one's definitely a fun one! You romance-lovers are definitely gonna love this one! I want to thank all of my reviewers! You're all beautiful! Now for Chapter 3: Operation Couple! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own YuGiOh, sorry, but you'll have to keep looking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 3: Operation Couple!  
  
Tea was finally able to free herself from Tristan's grip; she'd been reluctant to do that, but she had to make sure Tori was ok. She walked over to where they lay on the grass, and beckoned Tristan over, along with everyone else. They looked at the couple on the grass. Tori was aware of people looking at her, and turned to see her friends. Yugi saw them, too. They snapped back to reality, and let go of each other and stood up, embarrassed. But this time they couldn't get mad at them, this actually wasn't their fault. The two glared at each other, and Yugi walked off towards the house. Tori looked at her friends, who were still giggling.  
  
"I'm gonna watch TV," said Tori, and she headed off for the house. The group looked after her, and turned to each other.  
  
"What do you guys wanna do now?" asked Duke. Tea looked as Tori went inside after Yugi was gone. An evil smirk appeared on her face. Mai saw the look. 'Oh, boy,' she thought. Tea turned to Tristan. "I have an idea. Why don't we get those two together?" she pointed towards the house. Tristan looked back at the house, then to Tea's face. The smirk appeared on his face, too.  
  
"Okay, I'm in," he said.  
  
"You guys, I don't think we should mess with Tori's private life. You already know what happened to her before, I don't think she wants that again," said Serenity.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tori needs to get on with it," said Tea.  
  
"Tea's right, Serenity," said Mai, "Tori needs another guy so she can get over what happened to her. And if Yugi's anything like these guys," she beckoned back to the other boys, "she'll be fine, and we know it."  
  
"Yeah, Serenity, this is my best friend we're talking about, here," said Joey; "I wouldn't be his friend if he wasn't a good guy."  
  
"I still don't think Tori's gonna like us messing with her love life," said Serenity.  
  
"Well, she'll have to get over it," said Duke, "and so will Yugi. Let's commence Operation Couple!"  
  
"Yeah!" came the answer.  
  
Tori walked into the back door, unaware that her friends were plotting a trap for her outside. She walked to the teen room, and looked at the big screen. How could any of this be real? She decided against watching TV and went to one of the computers sitting in the corner. She got on the Internet and started looking. Finally, she found what she was looking for, an article on the old house that she and her friends had explored that afternoon after school. She found out that the house had once been owned by a technology genius. He had built a machine that he said could transport people into a dimension that he created himself. The dimension was equipped with the latest technology, and would automatically update itself with any new technology that happened to be invented or discovered. It also would automatically create anything a person wanted, if they could imagine it, and decorate itself however the person liked. The stuff was real; it was just created in another dimension. The only thing that couldn't change at all was the house, and its surrounding environment. Rooms could be added in, but not taken away, and the house couldn't be removed, or moved. Tori wondered what the reason for that might be. She kept reading, and found out that the guy who'd created the dimension had died fifty years ago from an accidental experiment with coffee (O.O) that went terribly wrong. For that reason, they closed off his house for investigation, but they never found his lab. They never found the instruction booklet for the dimension machine (which meant that Tori still didn't know how they could get out of there, not that she wanted to). There was nothing else of importance on the article, so Tori closed it and got off the computer to do a little exploring of her own.  
  
She made sure no one had come in from outside, and went towards the stairs. She climbed up them, and went into the maze. After finding the hallway with their rooms, she went back and forth through the pathway from the hallway to the stairs again and again so that she could memorize the way to their rooms. Finally, after making sure she knew the way back and forth, Tori went to the beginning of the maze again, and took a different route, trying to find something else to do. She remembered what Duke had said, about how you could get lost in here for days at a time, but she shrugged it off. She had a good sense of navigation, plus, she'd rubbed her wrist on the edge of the maze at the beginning, so that all she would have to do if she got lost was find her scent. Her Ligress had extremely sharp senses, and even if she wasn't mad, she could use those senses anytime she wanted. She continued through the maze, finding rooms along the way, though they didn't entertain her, it was nice to find something new every once in a while.  
  
Then, after traveling for about a good hour or so, she found another door. This one was different from the other rooms she found. This one had a variety of dragon posters on it, which surrounded a set of crossbones painted on the door. Tori approached it suspiciously, all of her Ligress senses turned up to the maximum. Somewhere down the maze, she thought she heard something. She was too intrigued by the door to go see what it was. She turned the knob, and entered a red room. It was neat, decorated with dragon and dueling posters. Tori looked around it. Over in the corner was a small two-seater couch with a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall, with another X-Box hooked up to it. Curious, she began checking out things on the shelf. They were mostly dragon and duel monster figurines, but she also noticed some things that seemed to do with ancient Egypt. She'd always been fascinated by Egypt; anything that even mentioned Egypt she would immediately be drawn to. She looked at the stuff, and stopped at a small golden box sitting on the shelf. She examined it; it had a golden eye engraved on the front. She noticed a pyramid shape on the top of the box, and touched it.  
  
The shape sank into the box slightly, and Tori's Ligress reflexes caused her to jump back as the lid sprang open. A huge, golden-colored dragon appeared out of the box and grew in size until it reached the ceiling of the room. Tori fell over in horror and scooted back away from the dragon, suppressing a scream as it roared at her. Her eyes grew wide as the gold dragon advanced on her, snarling. Tori closed her eyes, waiting for it to devour her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room??" came a voice. Tori looked to the door and saw Yugi. The look on his face made her unsure of which she was more scared of, him or the dragon. As he walked over to the dragon, Tori saw him pass right through it. She became puzzled. Yugi shut the lid on the little box, and the dragon vanished. Now Tori had decided; he was scarier. He walked up to her, glaring down at her. "Did you like my Winged Dragon of Ra hologram?" he asked venomously. Tori was terrified. She'd never seen him like this. As he got closer, she did the only thing a frightened girl with superhuman powers would do. She blasted him. He flew across the room, hitting the wall above his bed before falling onto the bed. She got up, horrified at what she'd done, and turned to run out the door. But Yugi recovered quickly, and using his own powers, he shut the door and locked it. Tori turned the knob, trying to get out. Yugi walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I'll ask you again, why are you in my room?"  
  
"J-just exploring," said Tori in a quavering voice. Yugi's eyes bored into hers, holding her gaze. He could see her fear. He let her go, but still didn't open the door. Their eyes remained locked, and Yugi seized his chance. He looked into her mind, seeing all of her memories. He wanted to know just what had happened between her and this old boyfriend of hers the day that Tori's brother had been killed. Tori tried to turn her head away to break the gaze, but he had too strong of a grip on her. Yugi found the memories of her old boyfriend, finding out that his name was Riku, and all of the horrible things he'd done to her. He saw that Riku had not only kept Tori from leaving him for more than two days at a time (he'd shown up to spend a little time with her at many different occasions, some good, some bad. Mostly they were when she was alone, sitting in her room, doing homework, or watching TV), but when she wasn't there, he'd get angry. And if she tried to leave, he would hold her back. If she fought him, he would hit her.  
  
Then, Yugi stumbled across the memory he'd been looking for. Tori had called Riku up, telling him she'd be gone for a few days. He totally objected, saying that she'd have to make some excuse to stay home, fake sick if she had to. But Tori really wanted to go on this trip; they were going to see her step-grandmother in North Carolina. She'd refused to stay home, saying that he would have to get over it, hanging up the phone angrily. He saw the painful memory of watching her brother die.  
  
Yugi finally broke the spell between himself and Tori, having seen enough. Tori blinked, snapping back from the distant chasms of her mind. She glared at Yugi.  
  
"Well, I hope you're satisfied. Now you know exactly what went on that day," said Tori angrily. She was furious. He had some nerve, doing that to her! He simply stared at her. He finally understood just how much pain she'd gone through. Tori backed away from him, wary of what he might do. It was creeping her out the way he just stared at her, a distant look in his eyes. Realizing she was blushing, Tori turned towards the door. She tried to get it open using her own powers, but nothing worked. She walked back to Yugi.  
  
"When you're done wandering that empty head of yours, you might want to open this doors so I can get out of here," she said, snapping. Yugi came back, and his eyes turned back to cold purple steel. With a wave of his hand, he opened the door, and Tori walked out. He hoped she'd get lost out there, that would teach her to be snappy with him! But, then again, he would also have to go after her and find her . . .he let her go off on her own.  
  
Tori walked the long hallways of the maze, following her own scent back through the maze. She knew Yugi was expecting her to get lost out here, but he didn't know about her super-sharp senses. It wasn't long before she found the staircase, and went down to find everyone in the teen room, stretched out on the large amount of loveseat couches that hadn't been there before. Tori went and found one that hadn't been taken by anybody, and watched the rest of whatever these guys had been watching. She turned to see if anyone had made popcorn, and nearly fell over at what she saw.  
  
There on each of the couches was a couple. Tori looked and saw Serenity and Duke sleeping peacefully, Serenity's head resting on Duke's shoulder, and Duke's arm about her waist. She saw Mai and Joey on the other couch right next to them, Joey's arm around Mai's shoulders. Then she saw the last couple nearest to her, Tristan and Tea. Tristan had his arms tightly wrapped around Tea, and Tea was snuggled into his grip, her head on his chest. Tori couldn't help but smile at the heart-melting scene. She went into a broom closet near the room, and opened the door. There weren't any blankets, but as she turned away, she heard something behind her. She turned around, and a top shelf had suddenly appeared, laden with soft, warm, fluffy blankets, and she remembered the article she'd read. She walked over to the table in the hallway, and pictured a Polaroid camera sitting on the table. Just as she opened her eyes, there it was, sitting on the table. She took it, smirking. This would definitely be blackmail for all of them. She walked into the room, and shot a picture of each couple before placing a blanket over them. She grinned evilly at the picture shots, and hid them in her purse sitting in the kitchen. She walked back to the room, grabbing a blanket for herself before going into the teen room, and stretching out to finish the end of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. She laughed at when Ferris threw his baseball at the stereo, which was still playing the snoring tape he'd left on while skipping school, just as his parents walked in. The movie ended, and she just had the energy to reach out to the remote on the floor and push the power button on the remote to turn the TV off. She rolled over to face the back of the couch, and went to sleep.  
  
****************  
  
She woke up VERY early the next morning (four-thirty a.m. to be exact) to Tea's poking her in the shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Tea's inquisitive ones staring back at her, and she groaned, rolling over. Last night's events had taken their toll on her, and she didn't have the energy to get up right then. Then she remembered her little run-in with Yugi in his room, and felt fully awake, though her body wanted to go back to sleep. She snarled as she remembered, he'd had the audacity to peer into her mind and see the thoughts and memories she'd been hiding from everyone. She got up, suddenly realizing how cold it was, and threw the blanket around herself. Someone had turned the thermostat WAY low during the night. She jumped up and turned on the heat. Tea gestured to the other two couples, still asleep in each other's arms. Tori raised an eyebrow and looked at Tea slyly. Tea looked back.  
  
"What?" she asked. Tori pointed to Tristan, who was lying on his side on the couch now, his arms in the position they'd been the night before, though he wasn't hanging onto anything.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what happened last night. You two were sound asleep, you right there in his arms. I saw it all before I went to sleep over here." Tori tapped her foot. Tristan made a small noise in his throat, and they could then hear him say in his sleep,  
  
"Don't leave me, Tea." Tori looked with satisfaction at the expression of embarrassment on Tea's face, her cheeks were flushed red.  
  
"Aww, looks like he wants you back, Tea," said Tori. Tea growled. She was supposed to be pulling all of this stuff over Tori, not the other way around. "I won't tell anyone, go back," said Tori. She helped Tea pry Tristan's hands apart, and Tea lay down next to Tristan, on one of his arms. Almost like a spring trap, Tristan's arms wrapped around her again, not letting go, at least not until he woke up. Tori smiled, Tea looked up at her with an expression saying, do I really have to do this? Tori already knew what Tea wanted to do, and she was doing it right now. "I know you're enjoying this," she whispered to Tea as she draped the blanket over the two of them, Tea's face had suddenly become calm.  
  
Tori walked around to the kitchen, where she saw Yugi was already up. She stopped in her tracks, and so did he. Tori snarled.  
  
"I think I'm going back to bed," she said, grabbing her purse, turning and stomping off. Looks like she wouldn't be having breakfast, at least not until Yugi left. She stomped up the stairs and headed to a room she'd created herself while exploring the maze last night. It had automatically adjusted to look like her corner of the room that she shared with her friends. She added in a TV, now that she thought about it, and a self- keeping calendar. She took the pictures that she'd shot the night before out of her purse, and conjured up frames to put them in. This would be her permanent room from now on, and she put a special lock on the door that could only be opened with her powers, like Yugi's. She set the pictures on the desk she'd created next to her computer. She went and got in bed, which had soft, fluffy sheets that weren't cold when you first got into them. She slept soundly for the next few hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Whee! Told you this one would have some fun stuff in it! You guys finally found out where the girls are, and why everything is as it is where they are. There was also a little teensie bit of Tori/Yugi fluff, and a whole lot of Tristan/Tea fluff, along with some fluff for the other couples, too. I can't do shout-outs, cuz no-one's reviewed ch 2, oh well. At least I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger! Get ready for Ch. 3: Truth or Dare, oh boy. 


	4. Truth or Dare, oh boy

Tori the Hanyou: Okay, Chapter 4 is up, too! Finally! You guys'll see some serious Yugi/Tori fluff in this chapter (don't worry, nothing gross), along with some more from the other couples. I love all of my reviewers, you guys r awesome! Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Never have, never will, get over it, self -_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 4: Truth or Dare, Oh Boy . . .  
  
When Tori woke up, she looked at her clock next to her bed. The glowing red numbers said 7:15. She climbed out of bed and went out the door, heading down the stairs.  
  
Tea had heard the dispute in the kitchen before she'd gone back to sleep in Tristan's arms, and the group sat, talking about it. Bakura had finally come downstairs, eaten breakfast, and joined them. Yugi had gone upstairs, thankfully.  
  
"They sounded like something had happened," said Tea, "we gotta get them someplace so that they'll get to talk it over, and possibly start to like each other."  
  
"Don't worry, Tea, I have the perfect idea," said Joey, smirking. He had been a little red-cheeked when he'd woken up to find his arm around Mai. "How about truth or dare?" Everyone looked nervously from one to another.  
  
"Well, Joey, that's a great idea, but, won't they suspect something?" came Tristan's voice. Joey looked at him.  
  
"What's there to suspect? Kids our age have played truth or dare since time began! It's the number one, foolproof plan to get those two together! It can't fail! When it comes to their turns, and they pick dare," he looked around at the skeptical faces, "What? I know Yugi! He won't back down from a dare! If he picks truth, I taunt him about it until he picks dare. Even if he refuses, we can still torture him by asking if he likes Tori." Tea piped in.  
  
"Yeah, Tori's the same way. She always picks dare, unless she suspects something's up," she explained. So it was settled. They picked truth or dare, and everyone would pick truth to make the unsuspecting couple think that all of them were sissies and they would definitely pick dare, just to show off.  
  
The day went by quickly, and not a sound nor sight was to be seen or heard from Yugi or Tori all day. Night fell quickly. The kids gathered in the teen room. Soon, they heard the yelling, pounding, and screaming from upstairs, as Tea and Joey came in, dragging two very enraged teens from their rooms upstairs. Tori couldn't believe how she'd been ambushed in the room she'd formerly shared with her friends while trying to gather the stuffed animals to put in her new room. Joey had always known where Yugi's room was, he'd just known better than to disturb his privacy. Tea sat Tori down next to her, keeping a firm hold on Tori's arm. Joey got help from Tristan holding down Yugi. Joey started.  
  
"Okay, um, this is, as many of you . . .ouch, Yug! That was my leg! As many of you know, this is truth or dare, and if you don't know the rules, which you should, you're sunk, 'cause we ain't explainin' 'em to you. I'll go first!" Joey pointed to Tea across the circle. "Tea, truth or dare?" he asked. Tea sighed.  
  
"Truth," she said. Joey wracked his brain for a good question.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a guy before?" he asked slyly. Tea raised an eyebrow at him, glanced nervously at Tristan, and answered.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Remember, Tea you gotta tell the truth," said Joey. Tea glared at him.  
  
"I know, and that is the truth," she answered. Tori heard something from Tristan, and it sounded suspiciously like a sigh.  
  
"Ok, then, Tea, you pick someone!" said Joey. Tea picked Duke, who kept a cool look on his face the entire time.  
  
"Ok, Duke, truth or dare?" asked Tea. Duke smiled.  
  
"Truth," he answered. Tea knew just the question.  
  
"Do you like Serenity as more than a friend?" Duke didn't even bother beating around the bush.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied. And with that said, he leaned over and kissed Serenity on the cheek, much to the displeasure of Joey, who almost let go of Yugi to throttle Duke. Serenity was blushing scarlet. "My turn to pick someone," he said. He smiled evilly at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare?" Everyone looked on in anticipation, watching Yugi like he suddenly became one of the most interesting people in the world. Yugi looked around, unsure of which to pick. He had a bad feeling about both, knowing truth would only lead to a mind-trashing question, while dare would lead to something embarrassing, knowing Duke. He finally took a deep breath.  
  
"Dare," he said, to give the game a twist. Then, evil smirks appeared on every face except his and Tori's, and he knew he'd picked the wrong thing. Being pulled to his feet, Yugi was dragged, fighting to the death, by Tristan and Joey, to the closet (not the broom closet, a carpeted closet that had been created just for the occasion) way down the hall at the very end. Tori snarled and tried to bite Tea, who had gotten help from Mai, as they dragged her behind Yugi. Serenity ran ahead and opened the door, and Joey and Tristan threw Yugi in, quickly followed by Mai and Tea, who threw Tori in on top of him. They shut the door, locking it, bolting it, sealing it, you name it, they did it, to keep the door shut. Duke peeked in through a tiny vent window placed near the top.  
  
"Yugi, I dare you to kiss Tori. I don't care how long it takes; you're not coming out of there until you do it. Got that?" He shut the vent window, enclosing the two in complete darkness.  
  
Tori sat up, getting off of Yugi to sit on the floor in the corner. Yugi turned his head to look where the window used to be open. He sat in the other corner, in front of the door.  
  
They heard mumbling outside, but because of the excessive amount of sealing that had been done on the door, they couldn't hear much. Not even Tori's super-sharp ears could pick up what they were saying.  
  
"Think we should check on them?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No, they haven't been in there for more than thirty seconds, Tristan. Not even I would kiss someone that fast," said Duke.  
  
"Maybe we should check, just to look," said Tea, "then we'll know how they're getting along, at least."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll look," said Duke exasperatingly. He walked over to the door, and opened the vent window slightly, looking. He closed it and walked away.  
  
"What's up? What're they doing?" asked Tristan.  
  
"They're sitting on opposite sides of the closet. I told you we shouldn't have made it a walk-in closet," said Duke, turning to Joey.  
  
"Well, excuse me if I didn't want to kill my friend," said Joey, "Yugi hates small spaces."  
  
"We don't care what Yugi hates right now, Joey, we're just trying to get them together. Once they resolve everything in the closet, he'll be okay, when he's got Tori in there," said Duke slyly. "Think we outta make it a normal size?" he asked the rest. Tea thought about it.  
  
"Tori absolutely loathes small spaces, though, Duke. Her powers give her the instincts of an animal, and being locked in a small space will give her the reaction of a caged one." Tea explained.  
  
"Do you wanna get them together or not?" asked Duke. Tea nodded. "Then let's make it smaller," he said slyly.  
  
Tori sat in the closet, glowering at the fluffy carpeted floor. She glanced over at Yugi from time to time, her night vision enabling her to see what he was doing. He was sitting with his head down, trying to go to sleep, obviously, but Tori would've been amazed if anyone could go to sleep from all the buzzing going on outside. She turned her attention to the door, trying to get it open with her powers. Nothing worked; whatever her friends had put on the door to seal it was keeping her from using her powers on the door. Snarling to herself, Tori sat back against the wall. Suddenly, she felt something pushing her across the floor. She looked to see what it was, and was horrified to see the wall moving in towards the other one. Yugi saw it, too, and crushed himself against the opposite wall to get away from it. Tori tried to stop the wall from moving by pushing against it, but that didn't work. It finally stopped, just before crushing Tori and Yugi against one another. Tori's heart was pounding; she didn't like the close proximity of the closet, and she began to growl. She began kicking at the door, trying to break it down. Yugi sensed her fear, and it made him uneasy. He finally took Tori's shoulders and said,  
  
"We're not getting out of here, so you might as well stop." Tori stopped, though her fear was still radiating. It started to disappear over the next few minutes as they sat, crushed together. Yugi could sense her closeness; it slightly scared him how close they were.  
  
Tea frowned as she heard the thuds against the door.  
  
"Told you she wouldn't like it," she said.  
  
"She'll have to get over it," said Duke. The thuds ceased after about a minute. "See, what did I tell you? Yugi got her to stop already," he said. Tea smiled as she went over to the window and peeked in.  
  
"Aww, come here you guys, look," said Tea. Everyone came and looked through the window. Tori and Yugi were sitting together, crushed, but at least they weren't arguing. "I guess it was a good idea to make the closet smaller, Duke," said Tea.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a regular old Cupid, if I do say so myself," said Duke, grinning triumphantly. "Now, let's go watch a movie, it's not too late," he said.  
  
"Your pick tonight, Tea," said Tristan.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean," said Tea.  
  
"I knew I liked this girl," said Tristan, putting an arm around her to take her into the teen room. Duke led Serenity by the hand, and Joey and Mai just walked. Bakura had gone upstairs, again, after getting bored of waiting for something to happen in the closet.  
  
Tori held her ear to the door.  
  
"Are they gone?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. At least now we won't be getting looked on like animals in the zoo," said Tori. Yugi agreed.  
  
"Yeah." They both fell silent, sitting there in pitch darkness for some time. Tori's closeness was making Yugi crazy. Thankfully, he knew how to keep his head. He finally broke the silence after about ten minutes.  
  
"Hey, listen," he said, startling Tori from her doze. "About last night," Tori looked up at him, "Sorry." Tori looked back to the floor.  
  
"No, its ok, you're now the only person who's actually seen the thing first- hand, it's kinda good to know that someone else knows." Yugi smiled. At least she wasn't mad at him anymore, which had been bugging him all day. Tori continued looking down, but broke the silence with a question of her own. "Have you ever lost someone?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, my parents," said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, sorry," replied Tori. "You ever had any siblings?" she asked.  
  
"Not a single one," said Yugi.  
  
"Oh." Silence came again. Tori suddenly realized how cold it was in there, and she shivered. "You'd think those knuckleheads would've been smart enough to put a heater in here," she said.  
  
"You're cold?" asked Yugi.  
  
"A little," said Tori. Yugi stood up and grabbed two blankets off of the shelf. He tossed one down to Tori and sat down with his own. He covered himself with it, and turned against the wall, leaning his head on it. Tori covered herself, too, but that barely helped. She faced the other wall, and slowly went to sleep. Yugi heard her soft breathing after a few minutes, and turned to look at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He was about to turn over back to his wall, when he heard her shiver.  
  
"It's so cold," she mumbled in her sleep. She rolled over to face him, and Yugi could see her peaceful face had suddenly become restless as she took a breath and let out a shudder. Yugi finally took her in his arms, rubbing hers to make them warm. He heard a shout outside, and someone was coming towards the door. He heard clicking, of the thermostat, no doubt, and then the voice was gone. Strangely, whoever it was hadn't even looked in on them. He was at least glad that they'd turned the heater on after a few minutes. It became normal temperature in the closet again, but Yugi, surprised even with himself, didn't let go of Tori. She stirred in her sleep, snuggling up to him, and a strange feeling passed through Yugi's body. As he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, he relaxed, knowing that she was still asleep and didn't realize what he was doing. He slowly dropped off to sleep at the buzzing of the movie in the teen room down the hall.  
  
Tori awoke at about midnight, realizing two arms were wrapped around her, she blushed furiously when she found out they were Yugi's. She tried to pull away from him, but that only made him tighten his grip on her. She gave in to him, relaxing in his arms, resting her head under his neck. It was hard to believe that she'd ever hated this guy, or not trusted him. She sighed, content, and went back to sleep.  
  
They both awoke at about seven o clock in the morning. Tori tried to get out of his arms again, but he continued to hold her, even though he was awake.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, seeing the look on Yugi's face. He was smirking. 'Uh, oh' thought Tori.  
  
"Well, it's morning, and we still haven't done what we were locked in here to do," said Yugi. Tori blushed furiously again, remembering.  
  
"So, what? Are we proud of that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, they're still not gonna let us out until we do. You wanna get it over with?" asked Yugi. Tori didn't know if she'd ever blushed a deeper shade of red. She turned her face, hiding it. Yugi smiled coolly, she wanted to, she was just embarrassed to. He turned her face back to look at him, knowing her answer, and leaned in.  
  
Tea awoke in Tristan's steel grip again, and had to pry his hands and fingers apart to get out. She then realized something. 'Oops, we left them in there all night!' she thought, horrified. She raced to the closet to check on them.  
  
Tori's head was in Yugi's hands, so she couldn't pull away, not that she wanted to. She saw him leaning in, getting closer. He closed his eyes, and, subconsciously, so did she. He pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her. Tori was at first a little edgy, but she soon yielded to it, leaning back towards him, putting her arms around his neck. Tea peeked into the closet, and saw them kissing. She couldn't believe it, they were actually doing it, and apparently enjoying it from the amount of time they stayed together. Tori pulled away from Yugi, smiling at him. Yugi's arms were still around her, and he smiled back. Tori put her head underneath his chin, sighing, and both fell asleep again. Tea waited a few minutes to make sure they were asleep, then snuck away, and walked back normally, giving them enough time to try to hide it. She unlocked the closet, with Tori's Polaroid camera behind her back. She opened the door quietly, and took a picture. The flash startled the sleeping couple, and Tori saw her camera pointed at them, with a picture coming out of it. She saw Tea peek out from behind the camera, and noticed that the door was open. Tea quickly stuffed the picture into her pocket and ran. Tori jumped out of Yugi's arms and tore out the door after Tea.  
  
The other kids in the room sat up, groaning. Tristan heard Tea scream, and immediately snapped awake, realizing she wasn't there. He jumped up and ran to the teen room doorway, but was soon stopped by a figure walking into the room calmly. He backed up, realizing whom it was. Yugi walked after him, stopping behind the couches, an expression that would've turned hell to ice on his face, as he looked at all the boys who had participated. Joey and Duke immediately sprang up, seeing it was Yugi.  
  
"Who let the tiger out of his cage?" asked Duke to Joey. They heard a roar like an actual tiger out in the hallway as Tea sprinted past the door, followed closely by one ticked-off girl. "Let me rephrase that, tigers," said Duke.  
  
"Don't ask me," said Joey, "Tristan?"  
  
"Not me," said Tristan. He saw Tea was in trouble, though, and dodged around Yugi and tore out into the hallway to stop Tori. Yugi saw he was going to go after Tori, and turned to the other two.  
  
"I'll be back," was all he muttered before racing off after Tristan.  
  
Tea raced through the dining room, the kitchen, the front hallway, and all over the place to try to avoid Tori, but she was gaining on her by the second. Tori finally got close enough to where she tripped Tea with her foot. Tea fell, and Tori was about to spring on her when she felt a hand grab her by the collar of her shirt and yank her back, nearly choking her, along with nearly giving her whiplash. Tori heard Tea gasp.  
  
"Tristan!" she said. Tori turned and saw Tristan, who had a grip on her collar and her arm. She tried to get away, forgetting about Tea.  
  
"You gonna hurt my girl?" asked Tristan. Tori couldn't even tell what he was saying anymore; she felt pain in her arm as he twisted it behind her back. It was all she could do to keep from crying out. Suddenly, she fell over as something blasted into Tristan. She rubbed her arm, wincing. She looked up, and saw Yugi standing over Tristan. She smiled, and looked back at Tea. Yugi spoke.  
  
"Tristan, you gotta remember something, this is a girl thing, it does not concern us guys, so there was NO DAMN REASON TO HURT TORI!!!" he said, yelling out the last few words, kicking Tristan in the leg. "Now, let them resolve this," he said, turning to the girls. Tori took the cue, and pinched Tea in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" cried Tea, rubbing where she'd pinched her.  
  
"That was for locking us in the closet," said Tori, standing up.  
  
"W-what? You chased me all over the house just to pinch me?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah, why? You wanted me to beat you to a pulp?" asked Tori.  
  
"Why did you chase me, roaring and snarling, just to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Cause I wanted to scare the shit out of you, too," said Tori, smirking. Tea stared at her.  
  
"You see, Tristan? Everything worked out," said Yugi. He left, followed by Tristan. When the boys were gone, Tori helped Tea up, and gave her a big hug.  
  
"That was for getting me a night alone with Yugi," she said. Tea's eyes widened.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, smiling. So they did have a good time, after all. They walked back to the teen room, just as Mai and Serenity came running out, and painful yelps sounded from in the room.  
  
"Who wants breakfast?" asked Tori, not daring to look in. There were a lot of 'I do's, so they went and had some cereal. They were halfway finished when the four boys walked in, three covered with bruises. The girls were seated at the rectangular table in the kitchen. Yugi got his own bowl and sat down next to Tori, putting an arm around her, much to the shock of everyone except himself.  
  
"You okay?" he asked Tori. She nodded, blushing. He took his arm off and made his breakfast without another word, but, inwardly, he was smirking at the expressions of his friends. They'd never seen him be nice like that before, at least not since before he became evil. Now he seemed back to his old self. They hoped so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Whew! Yet another one finished! I told you there would be some serious Tori/Yugi fluff. I want to thank MarikzGal4Eva for telling me what yaoi is, and Lilly Starwind for sticking with me! Yeah, I know, I don't have anyone for Bakura, but maybe I'll find someone soon. Thanks a lot, you guys!  
  
Hang on for Chapter 5: Road Trip 


	5. Road Trip

Tori the Hanyou: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! I just had a block of fudge, and boy, am I wired! There's no telling what'll go on in this chapter, but I can assure you of one thing, ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE!!!! Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stop wishing, self, you will NEVER own YuGiOh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 5: Road Trip  
  
After breakfast, Tori was getting an idea as she remembered the article she'd read on the Internet the night she stumbled into Yugi's room. She explained it to everyone while they were watching TV in the teen room.  
  
"You mean to say that we're actually in another dimension?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," replied Tori. "I saw it on an article I read that night after the soccer game, while you guys were still outside."  
  
"Oh, yeah, when we were plotting our little Truth or Dare gig," said Joey. Tea shook her head, waving her hands at Joey.  
  
"You guys planned that??" Tori and Yugi asked in unison. Joey slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oops," he said.  
  
"Oh, well, not that we didn't know," said Yugi. "You guys seemed to have it all planned out, and I knew from when Duke, the dare master himself, said truth, that you guys were planning something."  
  
"Dare master? I'm no dare master, Yugi, you've been picking dare for as long as we've known you," objected Duke.  
  
"Alright, it doesn't matter," said Tori, "what I was thinking was, we should travel this little dimension of ours, and see just how far it goes. This forest area can't be the only part of this dimension, can it?"  
  
"I don't know," said Joey, "this dimension might go on forever, without us even knowing how to get back. Maybe we should just stay here."  
  
"We'll never know unless we try," said Yugi, agreeing with Tori. Tristan got up.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, walking out the door.  
  
"I don't think it would be that bad of an idea. Who knows? This world might just have a beach, mountains, or other forests!" said Serenity, "I would love to go to the beach again, Joey," she turned to her brother.  
  
"Hang on, sis. We don't know if we're even going yet," said Joey  
  
"Oh, yes we are, or all that work I did'll be for nothing," came Tristan's voice. Everyone turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Come on, let me show you," he said, walking out the front door. Curious, everyone followed.  
  
When they got outside, everyone except Tristan stopped and stared. A huge, bus-shaped vehicle was parked in the driveway. It had a front driver's cab, and the rest was one long trailer on wheels.  
  
"Okay, here's how it goes, you see in front of you the driver's cab, which has the door leading back into the compartment area, but inside that trailer is a bunch of rooms that look and are organized like those train compartments on English trains," said Tristan proudly. Everyone went into the compartments to look around. Sure enough, it had a long hallway with eight different compartments, four on each side. Each compartment had a mini fridge, bathroom, TV, and super-comfy seats, along with air- conditioning and heaters, and the seats unfolded into beds. "You guys wanna leave now?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Sure," came the answer.  
  
************  
  
Soon, everyone had picked compartments to stay in. Since Tristan had created the truck (let's just call it that), he got to drive first. All the girls went into one compartment, and the boys went into another, except Tristan, and Yugi, who snuck away and locked himself in one of the farthest back compartments.  
  
"I seriously thought he was back to normal," said Joey as they drove. He missed his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Duke.  
  
"Why don't we see what's on TV and try to forget about all that?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I suppose," said Joey.  
  
~In the girls' compartment~  
  
"Hey, girls! Look what Tristan gave us for movies!" said Tea, showing a bunch of chick-flick movies, like Sweet Home Alabama, Legally Blonde 1 and 2, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Miss Congeniality, Love Actually, Hanging Up, Sleepless in Seattle, and You've Got Mail.  
  
"Oh! Let's watch the Legally Blonde movies first!" said Mai happily.  
  
Ten minutes, thirty chip bags, and twenty sodas later . . .  
  
"Ooooo! I LOVE this part!" squealed a very hyper Tea. They were watching Sweet Home Alabama, and it was at the part about the husband's airplane.  
  
"I wanna ride in an airplane!!" yelled a just-as-hyper Tori. "I wanna fly REALLY high in the clouds!!"  
  
"Not as high as I want to!" cried Mai. Serenity had had enough sense to not eat any junk food, and left the room to go to a different compartment.  
  
"Yeah-huh!" yelled Tea.  
  
"I wanna go higher than BOTH of you!" squealed Tori.  
  
"Hey, instead of arguing like this, WHY DON'T WE BUG THE BOYS?????" suggested Mai, very loudly.  
  
"OKAY!!" yelled the other hyperactive nuts. So they went bouncing off the walls, or zooming down them, into the boys' compartment.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!!" yelled a very loud voice. Joey turned and saw the girls come dashing into the room, where the boys had been 'peacefully' watching Terminator 2, at least until Joey hit Duke with an empty soda can, and Duke retaliated by knocking Joey across the head with a pillow from the seat. They had gone into a very violent fight, trying to mimic the movie, obviously, until Bakura, extremely tired of their antics, told them to shut up or he'd hold them by their necks out the window. Now three teenage girls on the biggest sugar-rush in history were disrupting them, bouncing off the walls.  
  
"WHAT YOU GUYS WATCHING? HUH? HUH?" asked Tea.  
  
"We WERE watching Terminator 2," said Bakura, a little ticked off from being interrupted during his favorite movie twice.  
  
"HEY, WHAT'S UP WITH YOU, BAKURA?"  
  
"YEAH, IT'S LIKE YOU'RE A LITTLE . . ."  
  
"I'm leaving," Bakura mumbled to himself, getting the DVD out of the player and exiting the room.  
  
The girls' sugar-rush suddenly turned off. They blinked.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Tori.  
  
"Must have something to do with violence, I'm sure," said Duke.  
  
"Hey, has Yugi come out of his compartment yet?" asked Tori hopefully.  
  
"Nope, we tried, but all we got was a very harsh answer. I think he's back to being evil again," said Joey, looking a little sad. Tori sighed.  
  
"Well, if he does come out, let me know, okay?" she asked.  
  
"We won't need to, he'll probably go to your room first," said Joey jokingly, but earning himself a punch on the head from Mai. "What was that for?" he asked angrily.  
  
"For being a blockhead," said Mai, "Tori doesn't need jokes right now, she's worried about Yugi. Get that through your head before trying your luck again with jokes." She and Tea left the room to go back into their own compartment.  
  
Serenity, having noticed the silence, figured it was safe to come out, and joined them. They decided on watching the Legally Blonde movies.  
  
As they were watching the film about the blonde girl from Beverly Hills going to law school, and proving everyone wrong about the phrase, 'dumb blonde', Tori sat quietly, staring out the window, not even noticing her favorite line in the second movie, "Never underestimate a girl with a French manicure and a Harvard Law degree". Tea looked at her friend after they had all cracked up about Bruiser, the Chihuahua, being gay.  
  
"Tori? Tori, what's wrong? You love this movie!" she asked. Tori gave a huge sigh.  
  
"You think Yugi's okay?" she asked, "He looked pretty dark-featured when he went back into that compartment of his and locked the door on us."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," said Tea, "he's probably got a lot on his mind," she smiled slyly. "He's probably thinking about you." Tori blushed, and continued to stare out the window. Tea got an idea, and whispered to the other girls while Tori sat deep in thought. She noticed they were quiet, which was quite unusual, and turned to see evil smiles on all of their faces. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no you don't . . ." she didn't get to finish.  
  
Soon, she was being dragged down the hallway, one hand over her mouth, and two hands on each arm. Not that she wasn't used to this by now. Ever since her friends had started trying to get her and Yugi together, this had been happening a lot. They reached Yugi's door, and quietly tried the knob. Surprised, they found it open.  
  
They threw Tori into the compartment, right into a very startled Yugi. The two fell on the floor, and the door shut, locking from the outside.  
  
"God damn it," said Tori, getting off of Yugi. "First a closet, and now a compartment, where'll they lock us up next?" She saw Yugi's puzzled face. "It was their idea," she said, jabbing her thumb at the locked door.  
  
"It's not that, it's . . .what's the matter with them locking us up?" he asked. Now it was Tori's turn to be puzzled.  
  
"You don't mind it?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really," he answered.  
  
"Why not?" asked Tori.  
  
"Well, I mind it if they lock me up by myself, but with you, I think I kinda like it," he replied, a small smile on his face. Tori blushed. Suddenly the floor became very interesting. Yugi put his arms around her.  
  
"Kinda gives us a little privacy, don't you think?" he asked. Tori smiled, and looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. Yugi took her hand and helped her to her feet, leading her over to the couch, where they sat and watched TV, Tori in Yugi's arms. After a while, Tori's head began to nod, and her eyelids drooped. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something. An aura, an evil one, seemed to be emitting from Yugi. Tori sat up and looked Yugi in the eye. He didn't seem like himself. He looked far away, the same look he'd had when she first saw him in the corner of the living room. From close up, she noticed he also looked sinister, and evil; his normally amethyst eyes had begun to turn blue, a shade of blue that gave her a horribly familiar feeling, like she was being constantly watched. "Yugi?" she asked. He turned his gaze upon her, and the stare in his eyes made her blood run cold. She immediately tried to get up, but his grip tightened painfully on her.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, his tone as icy as his stare. Tori became frightened. What the problem was with him was the real question. She struggled, finally breaking the grip on herself and standing up. She backed away from Yugi, backing into the door. "Don't you remember me, Torika?" he asked. At this, Tori gasped. 'Nobody's ever called me that, not since . . .no, it couldn't be . . .' thought Tori. She began to tremble, and she turned to the door, keeping her eyes on Yugi.  
  
"You guys? You guys, let me out of here!" cried Tori, pounding on the door.  
  
Down the hall, the girls heard Tori's voice.  
  
"Forget it, Tori!" We're not letting you out of there!" yelled Mai. Tea was worried, though. If Tori had wanted out of there, wouldn't she have said so sooner? There seemed to be a frightened tone to her voice, too. She heard the cries again.  
  
"Please, you guys! He's back!" At this, Tea shot up, her heart beginning to pound. Mai and Serenity got to their feet, too.  
  
"You sure, Tori?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive! Just . . .GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tea didn't need to hear any more. She shot down the hallway and unlocked the door, followed by the other girls. Tori sat against where the door was, huddled up, tears in her eyes. Over her stood Yugi, his hand raised. Tea saw the color of his eyes and immediately sprang at him, slapping him across the face, knocking him to the floor. The other boys came in after hearing Tori scream. They saw the look in Yugi's eyes and shrunk back. Tori got to her feet, scared, trembling like she'd never done before. Yugi stood up, and approached Tori, but she was too scared to be messed with. Approaching a state of panic, she began to transform, as her Ligress came out, trying to defend her. She went from scared to panic-crazed. She roared at Yugi, and used her powers to blast him into the other wall. She walked up to him, and grabbed his shirt neck, holding out her claws.  
  
"I don't think so, Tori," came the icy voice again. Yugi's head turned towards hers, a smirk on his face. "You can't kill this guy, I know," he said, "You kill me, and you'll kill him, too." At these words, Tori released Yugi.  
  
"Leave him alone, Riku!" she cried.  
  
Everyone gasped except her and Yugi.  
  
"Hey, isn't Riku that abusive boyfriend you told us about, Tea?" asked Duke. Tea nodded slowly.  
  
"This is between you and me! Leave Yugi out of this!" continued Tori. The icy laugh came again, freezing Tori's heart.  
  
"Oh, I believe it does concern him, Tori. You thought I was gone. You thought you could escape me in this other dimension. Well, since you've tried to love another guy, I believe I'll have to kill him," explained Riku. Tori froze, staring at him with disbelief.  
  
"Y . . .you wouldn't," she started.  
  
"Hey, I did it to your family, why not your new boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Please don't, Riku," said Tori.  
  
"Nah, I don't think I will, for now. I think I'll kill you using him, and then kill him myself," he replied. Tori stared. He was going to try to kill her! Her Ligress began to take fuller control, realizing their lives were in danger. Tori roared and snarled. She turned around and shut the door on the others.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: SO sorry about the cliffhanger! I've already started Chapter 6, Good Riddance, so don't think I'm stopping just yet! Here are some more shout outs for reviewing Chapter 4:  
  
Lilly Starwind: You are my best and most loyal reviewer! Thanks for sticking with me through this!  
  
I might change this if more people review, so please do!!!  
  
Luv ya lots!!!! Get ready for Chapter 6: Good Riddance! 


	6. Good Riddance!

Tori the Hanyou: Okay, I'm ready to find out what happens in this fiery face-off, aren't you?? *Crickets* okay, maybe I shouldn't introduce like that. Just trying something new, forgive me! Anywho, you guys finally get to see what happens after days of waiting! Please review! Luv ya!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times you ask me, I'm NOT the owner, so keep looking!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 6: Good Riddance!  
  
"As you wish," said Riku, and he sprang towards her, using Yugi's powers to attack. Tori dodged him easily with her Ligress agility. It was slightly hard to fight in these compartments, but at least they were roomy, giving enough room for at least a boxing match. Tori dodged every attack he threw at her, but he dodged every one of hers as well. Her Ligress became more frustrated, and therefore, made more mistakes. She launched an attack, but out of blind rage, she couldn't see that he was easily going to dodge it. As she charged him once more, he stepped to the side, and used his powers to life her into the air.  
  
Tori gasped, and her eyes widened. This was the same attack that he'd used to kill her brother! She closed her eyes.  
  
"Help me, Victoria . . ." His last words echoed in her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Taylor, I'm so sorry," she whispered to him again as the blue orb light grew in Yugi's hand. She looked into Yugi's eyes, deciding to die showing courage and defiance against the one who was going to kill her.  
  
As she did, something snapped in Yugi. He saw her horror, and determination, and it brought him to life again. He realized what he was doing, and snapped out of it.  
  
"Tori . . ." he said, falling to his knees, staring up at her. The mental hold on him shattered, and he was free once more. Tori fell to the ground, the power holding her up failed. She faced Yugi, and as she did, something black came pouring out of his eyes like dry ice smoke. It twisted and formed into a transparent image of Riku, her ex-boyfriend. He glared down at her. Tori saw him again and jumped up, flaring into instant fury, her last bit of strength giving it its all to stand up to him. She growled.  
  
"How dare you go to another guy," he said nastily. "I'm supposed to be your only one! We told each other that, remember?" he said.  
  
"That was before I met the real you, the murderous control-freak who killed my family," snarled Tori, her voice as venomous as his.  
  
"I wanted to be with you all the time, Tori," he said, "Every time we were apart was torture. Trying to keep you near me was how I showed my affection . . ."  
  
"Killing my family all because I went with them for three days?? That's your affection?? You think I'd want a guy like that??" cried Tori, tears coming back.  
  
"You needed to be taught respect," said Riku.  
  
"No, I don't need to be taught anything from you. My mom taught me everything I know, especially on how to deal with lousy boyfriends like you," said Tori as the tears spilled over. He took a step towards her. She snarled. "Don't you come a step closer to me, got it? I've gotten much stronger over the last few months, and I can do a hell of a lot more damage to you than before." Without warning, she launched an orb of white light at him that blasted him in the chest, knocking him over. "You can no longer posses people, your threat to be inside one of my friends is gone," said Tori, glad to have finally used her abilities for what she'd been training them for. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"You may have rid me of my possessing power, but I'll be back, you hear me?" With that, Riku became a thin stream of smoke that drifted out the open window.  
  
Tori fell to her knees, her last bit of strength giving out. Yugi had watched her stand up to her ex, and he was proud of her. Using his remaining strength, he took Tori over to the couch, where she nestled into his arms and almost immediately fell asleep, exhausted from her recent encounter with Riku. He smiled, and stroked her hair.  
  
Yugi suddenly heard voices and pounding on the door.  
  
"Come on, Tori! Let us in!" came Joey's voice. Yugi sighed, and used his powers to open the door, and Joey came flying through it, nearly crashing into the other wall. He apparently had been about to charge at the door again. The others came in. They saw Yugi and jumped.  
  
"Hands off, you evil creep!" yelled Joey, recovering from his charge.  
  
"Joey, calm down. It's me," said Yugi.  
  
"How do we know that?" asked Duke.  
  
"You guys, look at his eyes. They're normal again," said Tea. The boys looked. Sure enough, Yugi's eyes were amethyst again.  
  
"Whoa, sorry, Yug," said Joey.  
  
"It's alright," answered Yugi.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Duke, pointing to Tori, who Yugi realized, blushing, was still asleep in his arms.  
  
"She's just tired is all," said Yugi, "you should've seen her stand up to Riku, she was awesome. She must've really been mad at him for her to be able to stand up after all that. I'm thinking it was a serious adrenaline rush."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Joey.  
  
"So, where is Riku now?" asked Duke.  
  
"Out of my mind, thankfully, but where he is right now, I don't know," replied Yugi. He explained about Riku's departure. "Tori's also made sure he can't possess people anymore."  
  
"Is that why you've been acting the way you have?" asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, because it feels like a huge weight's been lifted off my head. He'd possessed me for about a year now, I think. It was total coincidence that Riku picked me to possess, the one guy who would meet Tori again. He said something about me being the only other guy with powers who would be of use to him," explained Yugi.  
  
"So, you're not evil anymore? You're back to the way you were?" asked Joey hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. While he was possessing me, I found out a few little tricks that might come in handy when dealing with her," he gestured with his head to the girl in his arms.  
  
"Like?" asked Joey and Duke together.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really gonna tell you," said Yugi sarcastically, smirking evilly, "now get out before you wake her up. Or I'm gonna deal with you myself," he said, threatening.  
  
The girls left, Tea bouncing out and down the hallway to the driver's cab to tell Tristan what just happened. Joey and Bakura followed.  
  
"Alright, we're leaving," said Duke. He left the room last, turning around to mention, "By the way, I hope you two are comfortable, 'cause you're gonna be in here awhile," he said evilly, shutting the door and locking it. Yugi was about to get up and go after him, but he remembered Tori, and stayed put. He pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head, stroking her hair. In her sleep, Tori snuggled into his embrace. He smiled, and realized just how tired he was himself. He closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him in the peace and silence of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: I know, I know, short chappie, but I'm already at work on seven, so keep checking back, okay? I don't have any reviews yet, so I'm not doing shout outs this chapter, either. Cya! *Get Ready for Chapter 7: Are We There Yet? * 


	7. Are We There Yet?

Tori the Hanyou: Well, here it is, Chapter 7! I'm so happy for having made it this far. You guys who actually like this story will be glad to know that I don't base my updates on how many reviews I get. Even if I only have one review, I'll keep updating, cuz I know that there are people out there who love to read stories, but just don't like to review them. I understand, and that's why I'm not like that. Any who, enough with my chitchat, time to get on with Chapter 7, Are We There Yet?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Quit asking already! I'm not the owner, and I'll never be!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 7: Are We There Yet?  
  
After Tea told Tristan about what happened, he insisted on going to see if Yugi was all right. Duke offered to take over driving so he could go see. He walked down the hallway, greatly hindered by Tea, who was telling him not to go in there, because he might disturb them.  
  
"Well, if you gotta go see him that badly, don't open the door too fast, got it?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Tristan hurried down to Yugi's room. Remembering what Tea said, he quietly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He saw that that had been a good idea, because he noticed Yugi and Tori asleep on the couch inside. He walked up to them. Yugi seemed a little different, not in a bad way, but like something was gone, something that had been bothering him for a long time. He smiled, after hearing what Tea had told him, Yugi was really back to normal. He turned and left the room, closing the door quietly. He decided against locking them in, which would only make Yugi mad, and went to the boys' room to finish Terminator with Joey and Bakura (Bakura had finally decided to go back).  
  
A few hours later, Tori stirred, opening her eyes. She vaguely remembered what just happened, and tried to sit up, finding Yugi's arms tightly encircled around her. She looked up into his sleeping face and smiled. She and Yugi may not have hit it off when they first met, but that was because of Riku. Now that he was gone, Tori felt that Yugi could now be normal, no more evil fits. She tried to pull out of Yugi's grip again. Yugi felt her struggle and woke up. Tori froze. She hadn't meant to wake him. She wanted to go see what her friends were doing. With any luck, they weren't bugging the boys. Yugi looked down at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. Tori almost became scared again, but didn't sense any evil aura from Yugi, so she forgot it.  
  
"I'm gonna go see my friends," she replied, "Can you let me up?"  
  
"No," came the answer.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not fully recovered from what I did," he said, "my powers can have lasting effects on the people they hit. They drain the energy for at least twelve hours, unless the person gets enough sleep," he explained.  
  
"Well, I don't care, I'm gonna . . ." Tori suddenly froze. Yugi had begun scratching the back of her neck, right underneath her ear. It released the extremely calming and happy feeling throughout her body, like she'd never worry again. She completely relaxed, allowing Yugi to keep her there, pulling her back down, resting her head under his chin again. She didn't care what he was doing, so long as the wonderful feeling didn't stop. Yugi looked down at her peaceful face as her eyes closed once more, and realized that there was a vibration coming out of her throat. She was purring. 'Wow,' thought Yugi, 'that trick I learned from Riku really works. She's purring like a kitten, and she's going right to sleep. I guess it's that Ligress, making her react like a cat to all of it.' The purring was soon replaced by soft, even breathing. Yugi realized she was asleep. He stopped scratching and wrapped the arm around her, dropping back off to sleep himself. Good thing he'd learned that, he didn't know if he would've had the energy to stop her. Of course, she wouldn't have had the energy to make it out the door.  
  
Four hours later, Tea laughed as they finished Hanging Up, with the main characters Maddie, Georgia, and Eve having a flour fight in the kitchen. As the credits were rolling, Mai got up and did her imitation of Georgia freaking out over powder getting on her dress.  
  
"This is Donna Karan!" she cried, doing an almost perfect imitation. Serenity followed up with Maddie's response, Maddie was mimicking Georgia.  
  
"Oh, my god, Donna Karan!" The three girls rolled with laughter on the floor. Tea decided to imitate Eve, and grabbed a bowl of popcorn and started throwing it at the other two, who squealed and yelped, trying to dodge the popcorn. They wound up going into the boys' room, Serenity and Mai armed with bags of chips or cookies.  
  
They continued throwing the food at each other, hitting the boys with it, too. The boys got up, except Bakura, evil smiles on their faces. Bakura went and traded off with Duke to drive, so he could watch Fast and the Furious in the DVD Player in the driver's cab, and Duke could join the food fight. The six of them were pegging each other with food, when Tea got an idea.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why don't we wake the Sleeping Beauties and 'ask' them to join us?" suggested Tea. The others agreed that that was a perfectly marvelous idea. So they went into Yugi and Tori's room, covered from head to toe in cookie, chip and popcorn crumbs, along with covered in M&M's, Skittles, Spree, Smarties, and many other types of candy.  
  
They snuck up on the unsuspecting couple and, all at once, each of them threw a handful of food at them. The two woke up, furious to be disturbed. But seeing the food fight, they joined in. Soon there was a whole food war going on. It was girls vs. boys, like usual.  
  
**********  
  
Tori hid behind a couch, armed with a huge bag of Skittles, ready to throw, an empty Twizzlers bag on her head, serving as a helmet, sort of. It was more for decoration. Tea hid behind another one, M&M's at the ready, an empty Smarties bag on her head. They weren't sure what became of the other two. Mai and Serenity had snuck out to check what was going on, when they'd been ambushed by Joey and Duke. The lights had been turned off in the entire truck, and it was nighttime, so it was hard to see in the pitch- blackness. The only light coming in was the eerie glow of the three-quarter moon outside. The girls were a little afraid to go check if they could make a break for it. Tea and Tori began an argument as to who should go out and check. Tea insisted that she should go, but Tori said that she had the best instincts, she could see if they were there without having to go very far. But Tea threatened to dump a can of soda on her, so Tori let her go see.  
  
Tea silently crept toward the door; her handful of M&M's clutched tightly in her fist, turning her hand dots of different color (Don't you hate it when they do that?). She came to the door, and peeked around it. The hallway was empty. She continued out and down the hallway, not noticing the shadow creeping up behind her. She had almost made it to the front common room (they added that in before the food war. If one team could all make it to the common room, or make their opponents surrender, then that team would win) when Tristan tackled her from behind. She only had time to scream before he covered her mouth, and dragged her off to the compartment where they were keeping the prisoners. Tea saw the other two POW's, (prisoners of war) Mai and Serenity, being held by Joey and Duke, Joey keeping a close eye on Duke.  
  
"Got another one," said Tristan, dragging Tea into the room and sitting down next to Joey and Mai. "Your turn," he said to the shadow in the corner. Yugi emerged, smirking. This would be fun.  
  
Tori turned tail and dove back behind the couch after hearing Tea's scream. She sat silently, turning all of her senses towards the door, where she heard another person creeping up. A shadow slipped in the door in the darkness, and crept towards her. Tori was fully aware of it, and watched it carefully. Yugi's suddenly jumped out of the shadows at her, and out of shock Tori threw her Skittles at him and ran out the door, tearing down the hallway, being carefully pursued. She realized Yugi had stopped following her, and turned around to see where he'd gone. He'd vanished. She glanced curiously up and down the corridor, not seeing any sign of him. Before she could get the feeling she was being followed, Yugi had her arms in his hands. She struggled, snapping, biting at him, while he dragged her towards the compartment. He had her in the door, and wrestled her towards the seats when she began to go nuts, snarling and trying to tear at him with her teeth. Yugi realized it was becoming more than just a game then, and he quickly sat her down on the couch and scratched the back of her neck. To everyone's shock, Tori shut up, and curled up against Yugi's shoulder, purring. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Phew, that was close," he said, "She almost went nuclear on me."  
  
"That was one of the little 'tricks' you learned, wasn't it?" asked Joey, "You scratch the back of her neck, and she turns into a kitten!" He looked at Mai, apparently in thought.  
  
"Don't even try it, Joey. I'm not half-cat, it won't work on me," said Mai.  
  
"Or me!" said Serenity and Tea quickly as Duke and Tristan were about to try it.  
  
"No, you guys, it won't work on them," said Yugi, "it's Tori's Ligress that makes her act like that." He stopped scratching, and stood up. He didn't notice that the purring had stopped, and Tori's eyes had opened, full of revenge. She glanced at the other girls, smiling. They got the message, and looked like nothing was happening.  
  
Tori, quick as lightning, dove at Yugi, and held him against the wall with her claws, a can of whipped cream in her hands. While the boys were distracted, the other girls threw them off, and pinned them against the wall, cans of soda in their hands (don't ask me how they got them, use your imaginations). The boys finally surrendered, and there was much cheering from the girls.  
  
"Yahoo! We beat the boys! We beat the boys!" came the chanting. The girls dashed out of the room as the boys got looks of revenge, and leaped at them. The girls made it into their room, and locked the door before the boys could open it. They sighed, and sat down on the couches. Tori glanced over at the door, and hoped that the boys didn't have anything to open the lock with. A black shadow appearing around the lock and turning it dashed her hopes quickly. In all of that, she'd forgotten about Yugi's powers!  
  
"RUN!!" she screamed as the door opened. Tori was the only one who was ready, and she dashed past the boys with her super speed, but was followed by Yugi. When they reached their room, Yugi finally tackled her onto the couch, and locked the door behind him. Tori tried screaming for help, but she was soon silenced by the pleasant feeling spreading through her body again as Yugi scratched her neck. This time, he didn't stop scratching until her purring stopped, and he knew she was asleep. He then realized how tired he was, too. Tori curled up against him, sighing in her sleep. Yugi smiled, and fell asleep, too.  
  
The next morning . . .  
  
"WE'RE HEEEERRRRE!" screeched a voice throughout the truck, waking up every single person. Yugi jarred out of his sleep so fast, that he fell off the couch. In his struggle, he grabbed Tori to try to balance himself, but wound up pulling them both on the floor, Tori landing on top of him. Tori snapped awake, blushing when she saw the awkward position, and jumped off of Yugi quickly. He shook his head, sitting up.  
  
"What the hell is she on?" he asked as he saw another hyperactive Tea bounce past the door.  
  
"I'll go see," said Tori. Yugi fell back on the floor, pulling the blanket up and going back to sleep.  
  
Soon, three girls on another sugar rush came shooting in the door.  
  
"WAKE UP, YUGI!!!!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO HAVE BREAKFAST! LET'S GO!" they screamed. Yugi sat up angrily, growling at them.  
  
"I'll ask this again, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON????"  
  
"WHAT ARE WE ON? WE'RE NOT ON ANYTHING, ARE WE, TEA?"  
  
"NOPE, NOPE, NOTHING AT ALL, NOPE!"  
  
Yugi got up off the floor as the Wired Threesome shot off for the common room. He walked in as they ran back out, going up and down the hallway, back and forth about a million times. Yugi didn't think he'd ever seen anyone run that fast before. Shaking his head, he went up to Joey.  
  
"Morning, Yug. I just gave the girls coffee. Would you believe that they've never had it before? Yug? Why are you looking at me like that? Yug . . ."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish, Yugi had pounced on him and given him the worst beat-up of his life.  
  
Satisfied, Yugi sat down to enjoy his breakfast, smiling at Joey's groaning form on the floor.  
  
"Next time you wanna wake me up, do it yourself, and don't sic the Sugar- Rush Squad on me. Kapeesh?"  
  
Joey's groan was enough of an answer for him.  
  
Soon the girls had finished their coffee, and had run up and down the hallway enough to exhaust themselves before collapsing on the common room floor. Panting, they got up to have their own breakfast.  
  
Tori felt like she had the worst headache of her life.  
  
"Urrgh, now I know why I've never had coffee before," she said. Tea agreed.  
  
"Yeah, last time I have any of that stuff."  
  
"Makes you high," agreed Mai. Serenity came out of her room and came to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Anyway, what were you screeching about this morning, Tea?"  
  
"Oh, we're here," she replied.  
  
"We're where?"  
  
"At the beach, didn't you look out the window?"  
  
Staring, Yugi got out of his chair and went over to his window. Sure enough, instead of forests, there was a broad expanse of sand stretching from the right to the left as far as could be seen. In front of them was another broad expanse of ocean, stretching out beyond the horizon.  
  
"And don't forget the hotel!"  
  
"What hotel?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Right there," said Tea, pointing it out. Far to their left, a large building stood ten stories out of the sand, right on the beach. Beyond it were many buildings, lined up along the beach. Yugi stared.  
  
"How can there be a hotel here? We're supposed to be the only people here!" he said. "Have you guys forgotten that we're in another dimension, not the real world?" The others sat, apparently in thought.  
  
"Yeah, guess we did."  
  
"How did all those other people get here, I wonder?" Tori piped up.  
  
"Actually, I read something in the article that the guy who built this dimension linked it up with all the others that he knew. Apparently, other people have come here, too. Should we ask them if they're stuck here, too? If they're not, then they probably know how we can get out of here . . ." she said, her voice fading. Everyone looked down. They'd all forgotten about getting out of there.  
  
"Let's not leave," said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, we want to be here with you guys, we don't want to go," said Tori, walking over to Yugi and taking his hand. Yugi blushed as he looked down at their hands. The other girls smiled, and went to their guys.  
  
"How about we just have fun here? The other people here seem to be having plenty of fun," said Mai.  
  
Yugi looked up, and suddenly wished they were back in the secluded forest where they'd been before. There were lots of people there. Tori decided to be the brave one, and got out of the truck first. She walked up to the hotel. Everyone followed her, Tristan locked up the truck as they left. Tori went into the front lobby of the hotel, and looked around. Everyone there seemed to be having fun. Then Tori noticed something very peculiar.  
  
"You guys, do you see something missing here?" she asked.  
  
"What?" asked Tea.  
  
"There aren't any adults here," she said quietly, "It's all teenagers, like us. There's not an adult to be seen." Tea glanced around, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, you're right, Tori, I don't see anyone over the age of 18 here," she said.  
  
"Or anyone younger than 13," quoted Mai.  
  
"I like this place!" said Tristan as he looked around, seeing all of the arcade games lining the lobby wall. They walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Hey, like, you guys look kinda, like, lost. You new here?" came a very valley-girlish voice from behind the counter. A blonde head poked out from behind the counter. The girl had blue eyes, which were lined by, in Tori's opinion, far too much eyeliner and mascara.  
  
"Um, yeah, we're new," said Tea, "You think . . ."  
  
Mai nudged her.  
  
"Let me handle this," she whispered. She turned to the girl. "Listen, hun, we need rooms, could you get us some?" she asked, getting back her rich girl attitude.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like, sure," said the girl. She turned to the box behind her. "Which floor do you want, and how many rooms do you need?"  
  
"Top floor, two adjoining rooms, with a porch overlooking the ocean on each one," said Mai flatly. The girl nodded, grabbing two sets of keys and tossing them to Mai. "Also, could you tell us what's with this place? All I see are teens, where're the adults?"  
  
"Oh, we, like, don't do adults here," replied the girl, "If you want to go to Snoresville, it's about a hundred miles up the coast from here, and if you wanna go to the Kiddies' Corner, it's about a hundred miles in the other direction."  
  
"Great!" said Mai, "We just wanted to know, thanks a lot, hun!"  
  
"You're in rooms 176 A and B on the top floor," she said, "And don't forget, this entire place is free, so, like, have fun!" They went and got into the glass elevators that went up the floors, going past a huge room with a high ceiling full of party stuff, another one with an indoor plain (grassland), that seemed to go on forever, and yet another one with an indoor pool, with a bunch of guys playing water polo at one end, and other kids swimming at the other end. Soon, they were in the actual hotel rooms, continuing up.  
  
Tea looked at the elevator buttons. The bottom one was a fuzzy pink one that said Lobby, the next was glittery with Party Room on it, the next was bright green with Field on it, Pool was shiny blue, and the room floors were all red. They reached the top floor finally. Tori walked out the door quickly, and headed to their rooms, unlocking room A with her key. She went in and sat down on one of the five double beds. The other girls soon came in, closing the door behind them, and opening the door between the two rooms so that the boys and girls could visit.  
  
"I call this one!" Tori said, claiming the bed nearest the sliding glass doors that opened to the porches outside. Tea got the one next to her, and Mai after that, with Serenity closest to the door. The boys picked their beds, and came in to see the girls. Tori went out on the porch. She stared out at the immense view, and saw teens running around on the beach or swimming in the ocean. Far below the porch, there was a fenced-in cement area with another enormous pool. "Wow," she said as she continued to watch the rhythmic flow of the waves in the ocean, occasionally disturbed by some girl or boy playing ball, swimming, or surfing.  
  
Tea walked up behind her, and took the view in with an, "Awesome!" Tori decided to go explore the hotel.  
  
"I'll be back!" she called as she raced out the door and down to the elevators.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Ok, this chapter's one of my longest, I think. Next chapter's definitely gonna be longer. Also, it oughtta be an eye opener for some of you, since Seto Kaiba's introduced in it, and it's also all about horses! I want to thank Lilly Starwind again for being my best reviewer, you're reviews make me so happy! I encourage everyone else to review, too, if you like this story. Thanx you guys!  
  
Hold on for Chapter 8: Windwaker  
  
P.S. I might not be updating for a while, cuz I have a serious case of strep throat and fever, and my mom thinks its bronchitis, so plz forgive me if it takes bout a week to get Ch 8 up! 


	8. Windwaker

Tori the Hanyou: All right! I'm feeling much better, so I decided to start this chappie!  
  
Mai: Have you seen Joey? I can't find him anywhere.  
  
Tea: Why is there yelling in the next room?  
  
*Shouting heard in next room*  
  
TTH: Dunno, let's go see.  
  
*Girls all go to next room, where we see Joey yelling at another guy, restrained by Yugi and Tristan*  
  
Joey: WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU ON THIS SET, YOU STUCK-UP, PRISSY-FACED PRE- MADONNA?  
  
Tristan: Would you get a grip already, Joey?  
  
TTH: Oh, I see you guys have met our newest cast member. Okay, everyone, say hi to Seto Kaiba!  
  
*Girls screams heard in background*  
  
Joey: What's their problem? There's nothing to be screaming about with this guy, except screaming with fear at his face!  
  
Kaiba: Face it, Joey, the girls prefer someone of much higher standards than a messy-haired, double-D mutt. (Double-D means 'Dumb as Dog shit')  
  
Joey: Why, you! I'll give you something to talk like that to, try the floor when I'm through with you!  
  
TTH: Okay, you guys, while I get this sorted out, it's time for Chapter 8! *Runs to her computer to type something to shut Joey up*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own YGO, wish I did, though . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 8: Windwaker  
  
When Tori got inside the elevators, she looked down at the buttons and pressed Field. Immediately, the elevator began another smooth journey down its shaft, until it reached the supposedly never-ending expanse of grass. She stepped out, and realized this place really did go on for a while. There was real weather, the grass was real too, but what most amazed her was there were actual streams flowing through this place. Also, it definitely wasn't the length of the hotel, and that made her wonder. But this was another dimension; people could make whatever they wanted here. She began walking, all the while trying to get her Ligress to come out, though she wasn't angry or scared, but she needed to be able to call on her Ligress whenever she wanted. She and her Ligress worked like a team. The Ligress wasn't exactly a creature you could put under full control, she had a mind of her own that also inhabited Tori's head, and only came out when she felt they were being threatened. But Tori needed the Ligress's full cooperation if they were going to take down Riku.  
  
Sadly, though, the Ligress was in no mood to be ordered around, and she started to get angry, so Tori left her alone. She finally just used her own super-speed to get across the plains faster. She ran for a while, and suddenly stopped when she felt vibrations on the ground. She looked up, and a horse was galloping towards her super-fast. Tori hadn't even known horses could go that fast. She stood firm, knowing that if you showed fear to a horse, they would try to take advantage of you. The horse sped past her as if it didn't see her, and Tori saw it stop and look back. She looked, and two more horses were galloping towards her, with people on their backs. She saw them as two boys. They rode up to her and halted, pulling really hard on the bits, and Tori felt the pain in their mouths, and she winced. She glared at them.  
  
"You shouldn't pull that hard on the bit, it'll make the horse uncomfortable, and some horses will try to throw you off for that," she said to the boys. They looked at her strangely.  
  
"How can you tell if we're pulling hard or not?" one of them asked. Tori froze, she hadn't thought of how she'd explain her abilities. She thought of something quickly.  
  
"Well, uhh, the horses mouths were opening really wide, and they looked uncomfortable anyways," she replied, hoping they would buy it. They shook their heads.  
  
"Anyway, you seen a horse around here? It was going really fast," the other one said. Tori then saw the ropes tied to their saddles. She looked up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we wanna catch it, that horse'll earn us big bucks in the races coming up in two days," said the first boy. Tori thought for a minute. There was no way she was gonna let these guys get their hands on another horse to abuse, especially one that fast. She could tell that they'd been mean to their horses, the poor creatures had bruises on their sides from being kicked too much, and their mouths were slightly red, meaning that that wasn't the only time the reins had been pulled too hard.  
  
"What's wrong with the horses you have now?" she asked.  
  
"Aww, these damn old nags are too slow," said the second one, "we need a faster horse to beat Dragon, the champion horse running three years in a row, and that horse we're chasing's just the right one." Tori looked at their horses. No wonder they thought they were too slow, on top of all the other signs of abuse, the horses looked like they'd been running for a long time without any walking or resting. A plan was forming in her head.  
  
"Nope, sorry haven't seen it. You might want to go that way," she said, pointing to her left. "I might have seen a shadow turn in that direction a while back."  
  
"Do you take us for idiots?" said the first boy.  
  
"Actually . . ." began Tori.  
  
"You saw that horse run by, didn't you?" said the second, ignoring her comment.  
  
"I might've, but I'm not telling you which direction it was headed in," she replied smartly.  
  
"You're gonna tell us," said the boy.  
  
"Who says?" she asked.  
  
"We do," he replied, pulling out his whip. The other one followed him. Tori shook her head at them.  
  
"You guys have no idea who you're messing with, do you?" she asked. She felt her Ligress tensing up, ready to fight.  
  
"Sure we do, a smart-mouthed brat who doesn't know how to respect her elders," replied one of the boys.  
  
"You're my elders? I could've sworn you were no more than five," replied Tori coolly. That did it. One of the boys snapped his whip at her. The Ligress became angry, and, super-fast, she grabbed the end of the whip in her mouth, sharp teeth digging into it. She snarled and began to transform again. The other boy snapped his whip at her, but she couldn't grab it, and it hit her. She snarled nastily as she felt the sting drive into her shoulder. The boy raised his whip again to make her let go, and she winced, waiting for the crack. But it never came. A neigh echoed out over the plains, and suddenly Tori realized the second boy was gone. In his place stood the horse she'd seen before. It was a beautiful, yet mighty and muscular palomino mare, and she showed her teeth to the boy, snorting angrily. Tori let go of the whip in shock, and the first boy raised it to attack the mare, but Tori jumped up and grabbed the whip out of his hand, biting the hand with her fangs to make him let go. The boy cried out in surprise, and turned his horse, galloping off after his friend, who had taken off long before.  
  
Tori turned to the mare, who stood with her proud, beautifully shaped head held high, watching the two boys run off with satisfaction.  
  
"You know we're not done yet, right?" she asked the mare. The mare turned to her, and nodded her head. Tori turned to watch the guys go. "Though I can't catch them," she said quietly. The mare turned so her side was facing Tori and got down on her front knees. She nickered, and nodded her head toward her back as if to say, "Get on." Tori stared at her, and came over and lightly climbed onto the horse's back.  
  
As the mare stood up, Tori realized just how big the mare truly was. She stood about sixteen and a half hands from the ground. (Just so you know, that means the horse is five feet six inches tall at the shoulder, that's pretty tall) Tori saw the boys running way ahead, and grabbed the mare's mane just as she felt the mare's hindquarters about to go into gear. They launched away, going at an incredibly fast and smooth pace, and were soon caught up with the boys. They turned their heads around, and seeing Tori on their quarry's back, they immediately became even more frightened. The mare galloped alongside the two exhausted horses, and Tori took one long swipe, cutting the horse's bridle clean off its face. The horse spat out the bit, and Tori then cut off the girth (the strap that goes around the horse's stomach and holds the saddle onto the horse), and the boy toppled from his horse's back. The horse neighed happily, and finding new strength, it galloped far away as Tori and the mare moved in, freeing the next horse, and following the two to make sure they got away safely.  
  
After about an hour of this, they finally stopped, watching the horses run away happily and go over a hill. Tori smelled something from over the hill. More horses. The mare caught their scent too and trotted over to the hill to look. An enormous herd of horses stood in the small valley surrounded by hills. The two that they had freed went into the herd, and soon became lost amidst the mix of blacks, browns, grays, buckskins, whites, paints, bays, palominos, and many, many more colors that Tori didn't even know existed in horses. She stared as they swirled around something in the middle, which she later found out was a small lake, with rivers flowing down the hills into it, and out again down another slope with more rivers flowing out. Tori watched them for a while, until the mare she was riding started walking towards a big black stallion. She nickered at him, and he snorted at her. Tori was suddenly struck with a feeling, like she could hear what they were saying, and it started to come in slowly, but she eventually could hear what they were saying clearly.  
  
"Is this your herd?" said the mare.  
  
"Who wants to know?" asked the stallion.  
  
"I do," replied the mare.  
  
"Yeah, this is my herd. You wanna join?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'm a loner."  
  
"Okay, but you're on your own when someone catches you, like that girl on your back." He then neighed loudly, and it sounded to Tori like laughing. The mare snorted at her.  
  
"Get off, I'll deal with him." Tori didn't argue, though she was a little dazed. How could she hear what they were saying? It wasn't possible, unless that was her Ligress allowing her to understand what they were saying. She slid down off the mare's back. The mare turned to the stallion. "I don't take those kinds of insults too lightly. This girl did not catch me; I was merely assisting her in an important rescue. For your info, those horses that just came back were saved by this girl. I only helped a little, but she did most of the work, and even took a hit for them. She's got a whip welt to prove it." The mare pushed Tori with her nose towards the stallion. Tori looked at the enormous stallion and gulped. He was more than seventeen hands high! (Six feet two at the shoulder) He looked at her with an air of aristocracy, snorting, holding his head high. Tori became a little miffed. How dare he! The mare nickered at her.  
  
"Show him the wound, that'll shut him up." Tori stuck out her shoulder, and the horribly long, deep red gash was visible. The stallion tossed his head.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you took a hit like that, but since you got the mark, which I can feel is very painful, I'll believe you. Thanks for rescuing two of our members."  
  
"I have a small suggestion, which can help you in future moves. All the old horses, whom I see are suffering from all this moving around that you claim to do," said the mare. Tori realized she'd missed a few important parts of the conversation while her horse-translation senses were kicking in, "I could take them off your hands, that way, they'd be happier, because they wouldn't be driven so hard, and you could move faster without them to slow you down. I'm not taking the mares and foals, just the old horses. You agree?" The stallion swished his tail, apparently in thought.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I was hoping they'd just drop dead, but you can take them, if you really want them," he said.  
  
"Good. Also, there's a huge lake over in that direction. I was there the other day. It should be a good spot for your herd. Good bye." And with that, the mare picked Tori back up on her back, and walked into the herd, rounding up all of the horses twelve years and older, and taking them out, which seemed to diminish the herd's size by about half, heading in a different direction than she'd designated to the stallion.  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Tori.  
  
"I don't really have a name, why don't you pick one? Seeing as we'll be partners throughout this little journey, too. I'm sure you're creative enough to think of something good," replied the mare.  
  
Tori thought and thought as they walked over the plains for what seemed like hours, and she realized she was getting hot. The mare seemed to feel it, and neighed to the sky. A gust of wind blew up, cooling everyone, when Tori thought of the name.  
  
"It's perfect for you, at least I think so."  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked the mare impatiently.  
  
"Windwaker," said Tori proudly. The mare's ears seemed to perk up at the name.  
  
"You're right, I suppose it is good, isn't it? It describes me pretty well, and it's kinda short, but not too short. I like it," she replied happily. And so, Tori and Windwaker lead the old horses across the plains. Tori had almost fallen asleep on Windwaker's back, when she was jarred awake by sudden stopping. She opened her eyes, and they were looking down on an immense ranch. Windwaker walked calmly down the hill towards the ranch. A group of people was sitting around a fenced-in area, laughing at something. Windwaker let Tori off her back.  
  
"Well, open the gate," she said. Tori looked at the empty fenced-in area they were facing, and found the gate. She raced over and unlatched it. Windwaker drove the old horses into the area, and Tori shut the gate.  
  
"Wonder what they're laughing at?" she asked, pointing at the group of people, who had their backs to them. Tori climbed over all of the fences and looked inside the ring. A boy was standing with a whip, laughing as he cracked it at, what Tori saw horribly, was a young buckskin colt. It was trying to stand up, but its legs were trembling and it fell.  
  
"That oughtta teach you to defy me," said the boy as he continuously snapped the whip at the colt. Tori saw it had spirit, but that was being destroyed by the second as the whip continued cracking. She felt each whipping tear painfully at her heart.  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed, jumping over the fence into the paddock, grabbing the end of the whip before it could snap again, and it wrapped painfully around her hand. She winced, but held strong. The boy holding the whip looked at her with a look of part amazement, part confusion, and part anger.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and why did you do that?" he said, "How dare you interrupt our fun!"  
  
Tori snarled at the boy. He was pretty tall, about six feet, and had dark blue eyes with brown hair.  
  
"How can you call this fun?" she yelled at the boy, "Who do you think you are, hurting horses like this? If I didn't know better, I would've definitely said you were the Devil himself, coming up to do unfair things to innocent creatures!"  
  
A girl jumped down from the fence, a blonde girl with green eyes.  
  
"How dare you insult Seto Kaiba!" she cried, getting angry.  
  
"How dare you take pleasure in such a horrible thing!" Tori shot back, becoming furious. The boy gave a good tug on his whip, unraveling it from Tori's hand, also cutting through her skin. Tori gritted her teeth, trying to keep from crying out with pain as the blood flowed from the open marks. The boy raised his whip to strike the colt again, when Tori cried out Windwaker's name. Everyone looked around, confused as to who Windwaker was. The horse had soon leaped over every fence, jumping into the paddock, striking out with her hooves. The boy yelled in surprise, nearly falling over, dropping the whip. Windwaker fell to her front hooves, snorting, pawing the ground, ears back in fury. The young colt looked up weakly. Tori walked to the edge of the paddock and opened the gate, letting the two-year- old colt walk out. She let it out to the open field, and told it to wait. She went back to the ring, where the guy called Seto Kaiba was recovering from Windwaker's surprise attack. He stared at the horse as if she were God coming down to strike him dead.  
  
"H-how did you get this horse?" he asked Tori as she came back.  
  
"I didn't get her, we're working together temporarily," said Tori.  
  
"I have sent riders out to find and catch her for months, and none of them have succeeded. I was about to go find her myself, but now I don't have to," he said, getting an evil smirk.  
  
"Don't waster your time, none of your fences can keep her in," said Tori. As soon as she spoke it, Windwaker had leapt out of the paddock, jumping each fence to the open field.  
  
"Tootles," said Tori as she followed.  
  
They had soon reached the field, and Tori got back on Windwaker. Windwaker explained that they were going to get the colt away from there, and then take him to that large herd they'd seen before.  
  
A few hours later, when the colt's strength and spirit had been recovered, and he had been taken to the large herd, Tori gasped. She had forgotten all about her friends! They were probably freaking out right now! She explained her dilemma to Windwaker, who agreed to get her to the elevators as fast as she could go.  
  
As they rode, Tori was aware of a strange feeling. She knew she and Windwaker were running, but it seemed as if she were on a statue, and the world moved underneath them.  
  
They reached the elevators by nightfall, and Tori was amazed. Though they had been going super-fast and had ridden a great distance, Windwaker had hardly broken a sweat. She bid goodbye to her new friend, and got on the elevators, pushing the button labeled floor 10. She was soon up at the top floor, and hurried out towards her room. She unlocked the door, and went in. It was pitch-dark. 'Oh, shit! They're probably out looking for me!' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Well, chapter 8's FINALLY done!  
  
CRASH!  
  
TTH: Not again . . . *gets up to find Kaiba standing over one pissed-off teenage boy  
  
Kaiba: When are you gonna learn, Wheeler? You can't beat me if you try.  
  
*Stalks off, leaving a very disgruntled Joey piled in a bunch of boxes  
  
Joey: Oh, I'm gonna KILL HIM!!!!!!!  
  
*Jumps up and runs after Kaiba, pursued by the other boys  
  
TTH: Umm, anyways, Kaiba's been introduced. If there are other characters you would like me to put in here, please review and say so! CYA!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Lilly Starwind: Hope you don't get sick, too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Indygo: Thanks for reviewing again! I really appreciate it! Keep up the good work on your story, too! 


	9. The Party

Tori the Hanyou: Hey again! Just trying to keep everything under control here at the studio!  
  
Joey: DAMN YOU, KAIBA!!  
  
*Kaiba evades yet another punch and knocks Joey to the ground  
  
Yugi: Quit it, you guys! If any fighting's gonna be done around here, it'll be over pizza, ok? So, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS, CAUSE YOU'RE GIVING ME A DAMN HEADACHE!!!!!  
  
*Everything goes quiet, everyone is staring at Yugi  
  
TTH: Well, while everything's still quiet from Yugi's little colorful string of words, you go on ahead and read Chapter 9!  
  
*Marches over to Yugi to make sure he's feeling all right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 9: The Party  
  
"Damn! Why didn't I pay attention to the time??" Tori said aloud to herself as she went out on the porch. She was so busy worrying that she didn't hear the person behind her until a pair of arms had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the railing. Startled, she spun around in the grip, coming face to face with Yugi!  
  
"Where were you?" he asked. Tori let out a sigh of relief, thinking it might have been someone else.  
  
"Uhh, exploring," she replied as Yugi let go of her, "What were you doing?"  
  
"I went with Tristan and Joey for a while, and all they did was eat, so I came up here, and I've been sleeping until I heard you come in."  
  
"So, where's everyone else?"  
  
"No clue," came the answer.  
  
"Well, I found this cool place where I've been for the past few hours . . ."  
  
"More like all day," interrupted Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a horse-themed place, and I found this cool horse, and I also found out that my Ligress enables me to be able to talk to animals, and . . ."  
  
"Do what?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I can understand what they say. It's kind of strange, but I can. Anyway, about the horse I found, I named her Windwaker, and she's so cool! She can go so fast for so long and not even break a sweat! You gotta come with me so I can show you her! And . . ."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Tori," said Yugi.  
  
"Sorry. I'm gonna go find the girls, ok? It must be near dinnertime right now. Should we order room service, or eat in the party room?" asked Tori.  
  
"I'd prefer room service myself, but since I know everyone else is gonna want the party room, I guess I have no choice," he replied. Tori sighed.  
  
"You're right, those guys won't let you eat by yourself, they're gonna want you in the life of the party. After what happened with You-Know-Who, I hated public things, I was always by myself. But now that I've pretty much gotten over that, even though I'm still gonna kill Riku next chance I get, I'm starting to go back to my old self."  
  
"Yeah, I'm still a bit on the antisocial side, though," said Yugi.  
  
"Why don't you hide out here while I go get the girls, and you can just . . ."  
  
"Won't work, those guys know me better than I know myself."  
  
"Okay, you're stuck, then, see you in the party room in however long it takes them to find you," called Tori, heading for the door.  
  
"That won't be long," Yugi muttered to himself as Tori bounced out the door. She definitely did seem much happier and lighthearted and trusting than when they'd first met. Back then she was so distrusting she wouldn't come within ten feet of any of the boys, mainly himself. She'd seemed to practically hate him. But that seemed such a long time ago, and she was almost the opposite of what she'd been then.  
  
~A half an hour later~  
  
Tori, having rounded up her friends from various parts of the hotel, herded them to the elevator to get up to their room so they could change. She'd found Tea down in the lobby, playing video games (which had really shocked Tori, considering Tea had never shown interest in video games before) and Tea's excuse had been that she'd decided to try them, and found out she liked them after all.  
  
"Boy, Tristan's gonna be really proud of you, Tea," said Tori sarcastically as the elevator headed up.  
  
"Tori, why'd you have to interrupt me? I was having fun," complained Mai. She'd been found on the beach, lying out on a lounge chair, inspecting the boys.  
  
"Cause if I didn't, Joey would've flipped. Be happy it was me who found you and not him. Besides, it's friggin' nighttime, for cripes' sake! What the hell were you doing on a lounge chair at night?" asked Tori.  
  
"Dunno, just never moved from this afternoon. Besides, there were still boys playing volleyball," replied Mai.  
  
"What about Joey?" asked Tori.  
  
"Yeah, what about my brother?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I'm just that way, it's in my blood."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to change that soon, 'cause if Joey finds out, you're on your own."  
  
Serenity took her towel and wiped the remaining water out of her ears. She'd been at the pool, the sanest of the three that day.  
  
"Wait a minute, Tori, what were YOU doing all day?" asked Mai. Tori stared at her like that was a stupid question.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I wasn't doing something like cheating on my boyfriend," said Tori.  
  
"Joey and I are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend!" yelled Mai.  
  
"You're not Joey's girlfriend, my ass!" replied Tori, "You two were practically all over each other back at the house. Aww, it was so cute how you guys were all snuggled up on the couch . . ."  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"Oww, what the hell was that for?" yelled Tori.  
  
"So what if I was checking out other guys? It doesn't mean anything, you know that," said Mai, holding up a clenched fist from bonking Tori on the head.  
  
"I know I know that! But Joey's not exactly a girl; he wouldn't know it didn't mean anything! He'd think you were seriously looking for somebody else!" cried Tori. At this Mai went quiet. She hadn't realized Joey might not recognize it as a joke.  
  
"Alright, I won't do it anymore!" she said, exasperated. She leaned back, trying not to picture what the look on Joey's face would be if he saw her checking out other guys. She shook it out of her head and realized Tori hadn't answered her question.  
  
"Okay, let's get off of me. Tori, you didn't fully answer my question from before, what were you doing all day?" asked Mai triumphantly. Tori shrugged.  
  
"In the field," she replied.  
  
"Doing what?" At this, Tori remembered all of the things she'd done with Windwaker, and remembered that she wanted to tell somebody about them still. She immediately began talking, explaining what she did the entire time, saving the abused horses, taking the old ones across the plains, and when she got to the part about Seto Kaiba, all of their mouths dropped open.  
  
"S-Seto Kaiba's HERE? In this hotel???" asked Tea, frightened. Tori frowned.  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Tori.  
  
"Tori, do you remember how we are in science class?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Picture it." Tori pictured their math class.  
  
" . . . okay"  
  
"Do you see that guy in the back table in the corner? He always has his head down."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's him."  
  
"So? What's so great about him?"  
  
"Do you remember that day we had to do a project in pairs, but Serenity was absent. You and Mai paired up, but I was paired up with someone else?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"I was paired with him!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The guy is bad news! The whole time we had to work together all he did was give me this glare, like he didn't want me around! He freaked me out! I told you guys all about it after school! Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Apparently not, he was already acting like a jerk in there," Tori pointed to the field, which they were passing right now. Tori saw something and squeaked, pressing the Field button, and the doors opened up. The other three looked after her curiously. Soon, they heard neighing, and a huge horse came up to the elevator. "You guys, I'd like you to meet, Windwaker!"  
  
The girls stared at the big, beautiful horse. She looked right back at them.  
  
"This is the horse I spent the entire day with! Isn't she awesome?" The girls stepped cautiously out of the elevator and walked up to pet the horse.  
  
"Wow, she's big," said Tea as she stroked the horse's neck.  
  
"Yeah, and she's super fast! I wish I could show you guys, but we gotta go." She turned to Windwaker, who was looking at her sadly.  
  
"It's ok, I'll be back," promised Tori, and she kissed the horse on the muzzle, and watched her gallop away.  
  
As they got back in the elevator, Tori finished her story of what she'd done, explaining Kaiba's whip to the young colt.  
  
"Oh, the poor thing!" cried Serenity.  
  
"So, was Yugi mad when you got back, or what?" asked Mai, ignoring Serenity's outburst.  
  
"No, he wasn't. He was just worried, that's all."  
  
The elevator finally reached their floor, and they jumped out, racing to their room to change. Tori was inside first and she ran to shut the door combining their room with the boys' room next door. After locking it, she ran and closed the door behind her friends as they came in. Serenity ran into the shower, and the other girls just changed clothes.  
  
After about an hour, when all the girls were just about ready, they heard voices next door.  
  
"Yugi, why'd you have to bug me? I was havin' fun!" cried a very upset- sounding Joey.  
  
"Having fun? You call nearly drowning yourself with food fun??"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Well, you're weird. Now get changed, would ya? You look like you just had a food fight with yourself."  
  
"Watch it," replied Joey.  
  
~Ten minutes later . . .~  
  
The girls piled into the elevator, and held the door as the boys came out, dragging Yugi behind them. They threw him into the elevator and followed. Yugi stood up next to Tori, grumbling.  
  
"Told ya they'd make me go," he said.  
  
"I never said they wouldn't," said Tori. Tea hit the button labeled Party Room, and they went down to it. When the door opened, the girls practically flew out, slowly followed by Bakura and Duke, as Joey and Tristan were dragging Yugi out the door. They released him, and Tori watched sadly as he slunk away into the corner. She remembered their conversation. Yugi was still antisocial, and they'd have to work with him to get him back to normal, thanks to Riku. Tori growled at the thought. She suddenly heard screams, and turned around as her friends shrunk back behind her. The elevator had opened again, and out stepped a familiar face.  
  
"Oh, my God! It's Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"It's Seto! You think he'll dance with me?"  
  
"Oh, my God, he's so hot!"  
  
Tori looked around in disgust at the girls who were drooling over the boy who had just come out. He was wearing long black pants and a black shirt, over which he wore a long silver overcoat and black shoes. He glanced around at the girls who had flocked around him, and noticed the group who hadn't. They were hiding behind a face he'd seen not too long ago. He stared at Mai, Serenity, and Tea, who were hiding behind Tori, and his gaze swiveled up to meet her fierce, undaunted eyes. He strode through the girls, who made a pathway for him, and went up to Tori.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the horse whisperer!" he sneered. Tori continued to glare at him, while her friends shrunk away from him. Hearing their retreat, she suddenly snarled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, his sneer gone. He reached out and grabbed her face. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked. Tori slapped his hand away, growling.  
  
"Because I'm not exactly afraid of much," she answered venomously.  
  
"Really? You're not afraid of much?" he asked, "Prove it." He gave her a stare that would have turned hell into an ice-skating rink. It made her friends' blood turn to ice, and they shrunk away even further. But it didn't faze Tori, not one bit. She simply continued to glare furiously at him. He smirked, suddenly.  
  
"So you're as tough as you claim, are you?" he asked.  
  
"One thing's for sure, I'm a hell of a lot tougher than you, someone who relies on either his charm or his glares to get what he wants," snarled Tori. The girls behind Kaiba gasped, drawing attention from the dance floor, where the boys had been 'breaking it down'.  
  
Joey turned his head, and saw Tori staring heatedly at a taller figure, which he recognized, and immediately hated. He motioned to the other boys and pointed. Seeing their girls being threatened, Tristan and Duke immediately became mad, especially after recognizing who was threatening them.  
  
"Hey, isn't that that creep, Kaiba, from school?" asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah, the one who steals all the girls," said Tristan.  
  
"Tristan!" yelled Joey and Duke.  
  
"What? My point is, he's also a major jerk," said Tristan sheepishly. Joey shook his head, and remembered Yugi.  
  
"Oh, he's not gonna be happy about this," said Joey. The three of them marched up to the group of girls, forcing their way through just in time to see Kaiba charge Tori, fist ready. The boys stood, horrified, and the rest seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
Tori saw Kaiba coming, and she prepared herself to jump. Kaiba didn't know about her powers, he would be in for a real surprise. Just before his fist came in contact with her, though, she'd leapt into the air, really high, placing one foot on Kaiba's head for extra leverage, and launching off, completing three neat flips and landing smoothly on the ground, while Kaiba fell flat on his face.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Tea, and Serenity were the only ones laughing out of that entire group. The other girls turned at them, evil glares on their faces, and they were about to attack when Tori snarled viciously at all of them, making them back off.  
  
Kaiba had gotten up while Tori was protecting her friends, and leaped at her again. Her senses made everything slow down, and she heard the heavy footfalls behind her, and waited until they went into a skipping motion, meaning he was about to hit her, and she leapt into the air again, completing two back flips before landing on the ground behind Kaiba again. He almost ran into the girls behind her, but stopped himself just in time.  
  
Kaiba wasn't completely stupid, though. He knew where she would hit the ground, and spun around just as she landed, grabbing her under the arms, holding her in an arm lock. Tori was taken by surprise.  
  
"Kaiba! Let her go!" cried Joey. Kaiba turned to see Joey leap out of the audience.  
  
"Well, if it isn't dog-boy," said Kaiba.  
  
"Quiet, you! I said let her go!" retorted Joey. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Why on earth do you think I would listen to a lowlife mutt like you?" asked Kaiba coolly. Unable to answer, Joey simply turned and stormed out of the circle. Tori would have seen what he did, except she'd begun to breathe hard. She felt immense pressure on her arms, and her head, and the room began to spin. She shook her head and winced in pain as Kaiba's hold on her tightened. The Ligress couldn't take much more of this, and she got mad. Really mad.  
  
Joey raced back to the corner.  
  
"Yugi! Tori's in trouble!" he yelled. Yugi jumped to his feet. Joey pointed to the group, and Yugi raced over there. He shoved his way through the crowd, and immediately became furious when he recognized who had a painfully tight grip on Tori. He stomped up to Kaiba, fury in his eyes. Kaiba turned and stared at him.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here, Yugi?" he asked in a slimy manner.  
  
"Release her, NOW, Kaiba," said Yugi.  
  
"Look, Yugi, I already told Dog-Boy over there that I'm not letting her go. This girl made a fool of me today, and I intend to get my revenge!" replied Kaiba.  
  
Yugi looked down at Tori, and felt the energy from the Ligress pulsing dangerously.  
  
"Well, okay then, Kaiba, your funeral," he said as he walked away, "But let me just say one thing," he said as Tori's eyes, yellow and furious, snapped open, "You are about to be in a hell of a lot of trouble."  
  
At that moment, Tori glowed with yellow light. Kaiba noticed something on her hands, and looked at them, noticing the fingernails growing at a considerable rate, becoming steel, long, and razor-sharp. His eyes widened as her ears became pointed, but he couldn't even see her face, which had death written upon it.  
  
Tori felt herself lose control of her body as the Ligress came out, and she unleashed a huge amount of psychic energy, blasting Kaiba away. Kaiba fell to the floor, and looked up to see the furious girl round on him, snarling, showing deadly fangs, along with cat eyes, full of death. She flexed the steel claws on her hands, and prepared to attack, letting out a jaguar-like roar. The girls ran for it, diving for the elevators and under tables. Tori's friends backed away as they felt her rage fill the room. Kaiba glanced at the door to the stairs, hidden behind a stage curtain, and then back to the furious girl. He made a break for it, and Tori let out another roar and leapt after him, but was soon stopped by a hand on her wrist.  
  
"Tori! Stop! You've done enough!" came Yugi's voice as Kaiba headed for the doors. Tori stopped, but the Ligress didn't want to. She tried to wrench herself out of Yugi's grip to go after her prey, enthralled by the thrill of chasing. Yugi wrapped his other arm around her, and scratched her neck again. The Ligress calmed down, and Tori was able to control it again. She became normal again, turning her head to look at Yugi.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Yugi, letting her go.  
  
"Guess we gotta work on knowing when to stop with her," said Tori as she rubbed her arms from where Kaiba grabbed her. Her friends came over, fussing about her standing up to one of the scariest guys in their school. The boys stopped.  
  
"Wait, he goes to OUR school," said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, ours too," said Tea.  
  
"You mean . . .?" asked Tristan.  
  
"We all go to the same school?" asked Tori and Yugi at the same time.  
  
"Then how come we've never noticed you?" asked Joey.  
  
"Probably 'cause we're all in different classes," said Tea.  
  
"That's most likely it," said Mai.  
  
They all headed up to the elevators, now empty, and went back to their rooms. The girls went into their room, making sure the door between theirs and the boys' rooms was still locked.  
  
"I still can't believe you would do that!" cried Mai; "He could've crushed you to a pulp!"  
  
"No he couldn't," said Tea, "didn't you see Tori's powers? SHE would've crushed HIM if Yugi hadn't stopped her."  
  
"No, Mai was hiding her eyes," giggled Serenity. Mai turned around.  
  
"So what? The guy's scary, we all agree, except for Tori, that is." Tori had been dressing for bed quietly, and tucked herself in as they were discussing what had just happened.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure," said Tea, "that was a better show than any party I've ever been to!"  
  
The other two agreed, and climbed into bed, switching off their lamps, and rolling over to go to sleep. Tori lay awake, thinking about the close call she'd had. If Yugi hadn't been there, her Ligress would've killed someone, and it wouldn't have been Riku. She gulped thinking about it. Not that she liked Kaiba, she thought the guy was pathetic, but his life would've been gone all because of her. The only life she was willing to take was Riku's and they had to focus on that. Tori's eyes fluttered sleepily for a few minutes, and then closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: You're sure you're ok, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I'm fine, for the MILLIONTH time!  
  
Joey: Maybe we oughta take his temperature.  
  
Yugi: GUYS! What's so big about me saying cuss words?? Huh?  
  
Tristan: Duh! You've never done it before!  
  
TTH: So, Chapter 9's done, here are the shout outs!  
  
Lilly Starwind: I'm sorry you're sick! Please feel better soon!  
  
Get ready for Chapter 10: A Day at the Pool and Walks on the Beach! 


	10. A Day at the Pool and Walks on the Beach...

Tori the Hanyou: Oh my god, I'm soo sorry for not updating for a long time! I'm busy as a bee working on my other two fics, The Tales of Inuyasha, and Fighting Back, which is a 3-way crossover of Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and YuGiOh, so I have tons of ideas for it. I soon realized I'm starting to neglect my other two, so I decided to get this updated before you guys started a riot . . .haha -_-; Well! Here it is! Big 10! *So proud of self. This chapter's a real cutie! It's one of my faves! I hope y'all will enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!  
  
Tea: Tori, we got another problem here . . .Mai's on the warpath cuz Joey stole her cookie.  
  
TTH: oh, g2g, but you guys go on ahead and read Chapter 10!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Read the other chapters, cuz I'm not saying it again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YuGiOh! Trapped in the Next Dimension  
  
Chapter 10: A Day at the Pool and Walks on the Beach  
  
~The next morning . . .~  
  
"GOOD MOOOOORNING!"  
  
Tori snapped awake at Tea's yelling again. Rolling her eyes, she rolled over away from Tea and slammed a pillow over her head, trying not to listen to her chattering. 'I swear that girl's part squirrel,' she thought. Tea grabbed her other pillow and began hitting Tori with it. Seeing it as another game, Serenity and Mai joined in, slapping Tori with their pillows, chorusing,  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!" yelled Tori. The girls stopped, but instead they pushed Tori out of bed, squealing and giggling as she jumped up, angry to be disturbed from her warm haven.  
  
"We're going to the beach and pool today!" cried Serenity happily. Tori had almost forgotten. They'd planned to go swimming and beach-walking today. She groaned. She didn't like the beach; it was too sandy and hot. But she did like the pool, and that made her accept getting up. The girls dressed, and went to open the door between their rooms. When they'd unlocked it and opened it, they saw Joey and Tristan at the lock, holding bobby pins. The girls stared at them with questioning looks. Mai and Tea figured it out, though.  
  
"PERVERTS!"  
  
*SLAP *SLAP  
  
"You were trying to open the door and see us changing, weren't you?" they yelled. The two were too frightened to answer. Yugi and Bakura had to restrain the girls to keep them from attacking the two boys. Tori and Serenity got it soon, and they too were angry, but not angry enough to attack them.  
  
"It's ok, girls, guys are pigs, that's how they'll always be. You can't punish evolution," said Tori. Now instead of being angry, Mai and Tea burst out laughing at Joey and Tristan's looks on their faces. It was their turn to be angry.  
  
"Hey! We are NOT pigs!" complained Joey. That just made the girls laugh harder.  
  
"Anyway, are you guys ready to go?" asked Mai.  
  
"Yup," said Duke.  
  
The girls headed out the door and down the elevators. The boys stayed behind to wait for Tristan to find his snorkel mask for the beach. Everyone in the hotel seemed to have forgotten about last night's little 'incident' in the party room. Tori was relieved for this. The last thing she needed was her powers becoming publicly known.  
  
When the door opened to the lobby, the girls raced out across the room and out the back door to the pool, which they now saw was HUGE! They'd decided to go to the pool outside, instead of the one inside, mainly because the indoor one was too crowded, another reason because this one was empty, not a soul to be seen, and the last reason because there was sun at this one, and the girls could get tans.  
  
They threw their stuff at the picnic tables and lounge chairs, and leaped into the water, playing and splashing as the boys came out. Tristan and Joey immediately threw their stuff on the tables and jumped into the water, wrestling over who got first dibs on the diving board. Yugi, Duke, and Bakura calmly put their stuff down and got in, wading over to the other two boys, who were about to drown each other, and yanking them apart.  
  
"I'm first!" yelled Joey, and he was out of the water and racing towards the diving board before Tristan could even free himself. The girls watched curiously as he did a cannonball off the diving board, landing with a huge splash in the water. Tristan glanced over to the girls, watching Tea. He suddenly dove under the water, and advanced on them. Yugi watched him to make sure he didn't do anything to Tori. Suddenly, Tea screamed as she was pulled under the water. The girls stared, horrified at where she'd been. Tristan swam her over to the boys and picked her up out of the water bridal- style, and she giggled when she saw who it was.  
  
"Put me down!" she ordered playfully, and Tristan dumped her back into the water. Yugi and Duke glanced at each other, getting ideas. They both dove under the water, swimming for the girls, who'd gone back to watching Joey do different strange dives off of the diving board.  
  
Tori was too busy watching Joey do some sort of dive involving a twist and flip combo, so she didn't notice the figure approaching her. She eventually glanced over where the boys had been, and saw Bakura and Tristan and Tea.  
  
"Where are Yugi and Duke?" she asked aloud. Her question was answered as Serenity suddenly vanished without a sound, and a split second later, she felt her feet being pulled on and she too was dragged beneath the surface.  
  
Tori opened her eyes after she'd stopped moving. They were in the deep end, and it was about fifteen feet to the bottom. She realized she was about seven feet below the surface before she spun around to see Yugi's face staring at hers. She looked up at the surface, where the sun's rays reflected off of the water's ripples, making beams of light under the water, and back to Yugi. She immediately began to squirm, trying to get to the surface, even though her and Yugi's powers allowed them to breathe underwater.  
  
Yugi was aware of this, too, and he kept a strong grip on her, simply tightening it when he felt her struggle. She glanced at him, and he saw the annoyance in her eyes. He'd have to change that. He slowly pulled Tori's face up to his, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Tori went slack, immediately losing all fight, and she wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck. Yugi's grip around her waist tightened. He didn't want to let her go. They both stopped, and Tori stared into Yugi's eyes, and immediately became lost in the luminescent orbs that looked back at her.  
  
"You think they've drowned?" asked Joey, looking around.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Joey, those two can't drown!" said Tristan.  
  
"Then where are they?" asked Tea.  
  
"Um, I think I know," said Duke, turning to look in the deep end. Tristan didn't even wait for anything else to be said. He jumped for the diving board, climbing up onto it and diving in.  
  
He looked around as he swam, soon seeing the two beneath the surface.  
  
Tori had begun to get sleepy from Yugi's gaze, until she heard the splash above, meaning someone had jumped off the diving board. She tore her eyes away from Yugi and looked up to the surface, where Tristan was looking at them, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Yugi saw him, too, and released Tori, shooting after Tristan, who immediately realized he was in trouble. Tori sighed and watched Tristan being quickly gained on by Yugi, and he soon was getting pummeled to death. She saw the swimming forms of her friends as they headed for the two fighting boys.  
  
The form that looked like Joey had grabbed Yugi, and Duke grabbed Tristan, who'd tried to fight back against Yugi's attack. Tori swam up to them, and after Yugi and Tristan had settled down, they all just decided what to do next. As a result of their boredom, they decided to try playing Marco Polo. Low and behold, Joey was picked to be Marco first. They went to the shallow area, where it was only three feet deep, and began.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"Marco!" cried Joey.  
  
"Polo!" chorused eight voices, and Joey tried to figure out which one was closer. He decided on just going to his left, and he dove quickly, surprisingly catching the culprit. It was Tristan.  
  
While Tristan was stumbling around like he was blind, Yugi got an idea, and crept up behind him.  
  
"Marco!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Polo!" answered Yugi, and as Tristan turned around, he splashed him right in the face. Soon, everyone else was splashing poor Tristan. He couldn't take much more of this, and decided to cheat. He plunged down after another chorus of Polo's, and opened his eyes to pick his victim. He didn't know who splashed him the first time, but he randomly picked someone. And that someone happened to be Duke. He shot off underwater, and tagged Duke, jumping up.  
  
"Got ya!" he cried triumphantly.  
  
"No fair, you so cheated!" said Duke.  
  
"So what? You guys splashed me," retorted Tristan.  
  
"That was Yugi's idea first!" snapped Duke, "If anyone's gotta be Marco, it's him!"  
  
"He's not the one I caught," said Tristan.  
  
"How about we just make this Tag, instead? You don't have to close your eyes for that, okay, Duke? Plus, you're one of the fastest swimmers here, so calm down about it!" suggested Tea. Grumbling, Duke accepted.  
  
Soon, there was a lot of screaming and diving out of the way as Duke shot around the pool. He originally had been trying to catch Tristan, for payback, but now he had a new target. He zoomed towards Serenity, who was unsuspecting of the dark shape, until she was dragged underwater again. Everyone stared at the spot where she'd disappeared, until Duke sprang up, yelling triumphantly.  
  
Serenity came up, spitting water. She looked around for a target, and gave chase. Tea saw her coming and dove out of the way, only to have her swim right past her. Serenity turned around, and charged again. The two raced circles around the others, finally stopping when Serenity leaped on top of Tea. Tea turned around and tagged Tori, who tagged Joey, who pounced on Mai, making her blush, before Yugi decided that was enough.  
  
Everyone agreed, and headed down to the beach, where the boys decided to try bodysurfing the waves, and the girls sat on lounge chairs. Tori watched the boys for a while, before growing bored, and hot. She got up, and headed down the beach for a walk.  
  
Tea began to grow sleepy from the sun, and so did the other girls. They were soon quietly snoozing on the lounge chairs as the day passed on.  
  
Joey looked up after catching a particularly big wave, which had carried him into the shore. He noticed the three girls on their chairs, and one was missing. It wasn't hard to guess which one. He walked up to Mai, and watched her carefully. He noticed she was asleep, along with the other two, and raced back to the water to tell Tristan and Duke. They marched up to the girls, and pushed the lounge chairs towards the water (oh, boy . . .).  
  
"One, two, THREE!" cried Joey. The lounge chairs were tipped forward into the water, dumping their occupants in as well. The occupants weren't very happy at all (I'm not surprised), and began chasing the boys around the beach with murderous looks on their faces, much to the amusement of Yugi and Bakura, who were watching from the safety of the water.  
  
Joey's life was flashing before his eyes, he was wondering how long it would take Mai to kill him, but he had an idea. He stopped, and stepped to the side so that Mai would run right past him. As she was about to, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. Taken off guard, Mai was out of breath. She recovered quickly, though, and spun around to face Joey. But, he'd put on one of his best pout faces, taking her by surprise again.  
  
"You wanna kill me now, Mai?" he asked. Mai froze; she'd been intent on beating him to a pulp before, but that face was making her heart melt. Her angry face went soft, and she gave him a smile.  
  
"Aww, come on, Joey, that isn't fair!" she said.  
  
"Hey, life isn't fair!" he retorted playfully. Tristan wished he could do the same to Tea, but she'd seen what they were doing, and she wasn't about to fall for it like Mai did. 'Nice going, Joey,' he thought.  
  
Tea chased him, fury in her eyes, but Tristan came up with an idea of his own. He raced towards the water, and slowed down until Tea was right behind him. He spun around and grabbed her before she could pounce on him. He wasn't going to try the charm trick, though. Tea thrashed, trying to break free. He dragged her into the water and pushed her into the deeper area. Before she could get up, he'd dove under after her, kissing her on the lips. Tea immediately blushed, but she soon relaxed. She let Tristan put his arms around her, and they went up to the surface for air.  
  
When they'd come up, they heard hysterical laughter from a few yards away. Yugi and Bakura were cracking up at the scene on the beach. Apparently, Serenity was the only one successful at catching Duke, and she'd proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him the moment she'd caught him. Duke now lay in a bruised heap in the sand. Joey and Mai were also laughing their heads off, and Joey was giving Serenity a high-five. Serenity, satisfied with her work, went down to the water to rinse the sand off of herself.  
  
Yugi stopped, looking around. Tori had been missing during this entire scene. She would've loved to see Serenity beat Duke up. She probably would've also prevented Mai and Tea from letting their guys get away with dumping them in the water. He looked down the beach to his right, and saw, very far down, a blue dot standing on the water's edge.  
  
"I'll be back, Bakura," said Yugi. He dove into the water, swimming towards it.  
  
Tori stared out at the waves, oblivious to all else. The waves moved in and out, up, forming white crests, and down, crashing into the sand before seeping up to her feet as no more than inch-deep water. The wind blew back her damp hair, whistling as it passed over her ears. The water felt cool to her feet as it covered her toes before drawing back into the ocean to gather up strength to again pound on the sand.  
  
The water was so clear, too. Tori saw everything under the waves, the white sand, and a few little fish here and there. She suddenly noticed Yugi coming up out of the water, and she smiled. He walked up and stood beside her.  
  
"Hey, what're you staring at?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just listening, and feeling. I'm kinda doing that thing people call 'connecting with nature'," replied Tori. She sat down in the shallow water, and Yugi sat down next to her. "If you close your eyes, and open your senses, you can feel and hear everything going on around you. It's kind of amazing," she said.  
  
Yugi watched her as she closed her eyes, and relaxed, taking in every smell, sound, and feeling. He smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes, and listened, too. He heard the repeated crashing of the waves as they struck the shore, and the crying of a bunch of seagulls down the beach. He felt the cool water around him, and the softness of the wind. Tori was right. It was amazing. On top of everything else he could feel, though, he mainly felt the aura of the girl next to him.  
  
Her calmness and peace seemed to radiate from her into the air. It drew him towards her, he scooted closer. Tori had also felt his closeness, and she relaxed even more, knowing he was here beside her. She felt the aura growing, and she opened one eye to see Yugi right next to her. She smiled as his arm snaked its way around her shoulders, and pulled her into his embrace. She put her head on his shoulder, and he put his head on top of hers. They sat there like that for quite some time, until Tori decided to break the silence.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, apparently half-asleep. Tori didn't blame him; she'd felt like going to sleep too.  
  
"Maybe we should be heading back," she said.  
  
"Why? You want to get caught up with those psychos? They're nuts," he said quietly. Tori giggled.  
  
"No, but we gotta leave sometime. It's getting dark," she responded. Yugi turned so his face was near her ear.  
  
"Why does it have to be now?" he whispered. Tori blushed. God, he was romantic.  
  
"I don't want to leave, either, but we have to. Those 'psychos', as you call them, might be getting worried about us, and they might come looking for us," said Tori. Reluctantly, Yugi let her go, staring into her eyes before turning away. Tori sighed. He had that way of making her heart melt. They got up and went back to the 'psycho' party just down the beach, where a towel fight had ensued. Everyone was running around, snapping towels at each other. Tori and Yugi sweat-dropped.  
  
"I see what you meant by psychos," said Tori, as Joey yelped from Tristan snapping a towel at his head. He turned around and snapped Tristan with his own towel. The girls were screaming and running from Duke and Bakura's onslaught of teamed-up towels. Yugi walked up to them.  
  
"Alright, you idiots, break it up!" he yelled. No one answered him. "Hey, you guys! How about a swim race?" he called. They stopped. Duke walked up.  
  
"You challenging me to a race?" he asked.  
  
"No, I was wondering who wanted to have a swim race. We'll make it a group race. Girls against girls, and boys against boys, winners get showers first when we get back," said Yugi. "And we can also have a race against the winners from each group just for fun," he added in. Everyone agreed, and the boys decided to have their race first. They all lined up, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Duke, and Bakura.  
  
Tea was the commentator.  
  
"Alright, you guys! First one around that buoy and back wins! All the other places go in that order for the showers, ok? For instance, if you're second, you get the shower second, if you're third, you get the shower third, and if you're . . ."  
  
"GET ON WITH THE RACE ALREADY!" yelled eight other voices. Blushing, Tea went on with the announcement.  
  
"Ok, on your marks, get set, GO!"  
  
Five bodies shot off from the shore, swimming at a pretty fast pace.  
  
"Okay, starting off the race, we have Joey in first, Tristan in second, Duke and Yugi in third, and Bakura in last!"  
  
The race continued in that pattern, until they'd all gotten around the buoy.  
  
"Alright, now we're in the final drive! Joey has fallen behind to third place, Yugi and Duke are tied for first, Tristan has fallen behind to fourth place, and Bakura remains in last! But, wait! Bakura has pulled past both Joey and Tristan, and he's gaining on the leaders! But it doesn't look like there's anything that'll stop this dynamic duo! One keeps pulling in front of the other! Duke! Yugi! Duke! Yugi! Duke! IT'S DUKE BY A NOSE!"  
  
Duke stood up triumphantly, holding one hand in the air. Yugi pushed him back in the water.  
  
"Get over yourself, would ya?" he said.  
  
"Aww, it's ok, Yugi, don't be jealous," joked Tori.  
  
"Who said I was jealous?" asked Yugi.  
  
"You didn't need to say anything, your actions said it all for you," said Serenity as she helped Duke up.  
  
"You still get the shower second," said Tori.  
  
"It's got nothing to do with when I get the shower," said Yugi. Mai came up and put a hand on Tori's shoulder.  
  
"It's a guy thing, Tori, we won't understand," she said.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Yugi. Tori giggled.  
  
The girls' race began with Tea in the lead, Mai in second, Serenity in third, and Tori in last. Like the boys' race, it stayed that way until the last stretch. Tori pulled up past Serenity and Mai, and stayed next to Tea long enough to smirk at her before passing over the finish line way ahead of the others.  
  
Tori sat down in the water, ignoring Tea's outburst at how she must have used her powers.  
  
"Calm down Tea. I didn't use my powers; I've been on a swim team. I'm just a fast swimmer, will ya get over it?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tea heading towards her, obviously about to kill her, and Tori leapt back into the water, shooting off into the deeper area to avoid her.  
  
"Tea, quit it," said Mai.  
  
"But she cheated!"  
  
"Actually, no, I would've sensed if she was using her powers, and she wasn't," commented Yugi.  
  
"Can we just get on with the last race so we can leave?" complained Joey. Tori came up out of the water and stood at the starting point, next to Duke. Joey decided to commentate for them.  
  
"Okay, on your marks, get set, GO!"  
  
Duke launched into the water, speeding ahead of Tori as fast as he could go. His strategy was to pull so far ahead of her that she'd have no chance of catching him when he slowed down. Unfortunately, he was spent by the time he reached the buoy, and Tori had been pacing herself. She calmly swam past him as he went around the buoy, and, now that they were at the last stretch, she shot off, giving it her all towards the finish line. She came in first by about half the course.  
  
The girls cheered as she climbed out of the water and sat down to catch her breath. When Duke finally came to shore, they all got their stuff and headed back to the hotel, and jumped in the pool first to get most of the sand off.  
  
Once everyone was upstairs, showered and dressed, they all headed back down to the lobby to get something to eat. A dinner buffet was set up, and Joey and Tristan ate to their heart's content. Everyone sweat-dropped at how much food they were eating. Oh, well. It was another dimension; food just appeared here.  
  
After dinner, everyone went into the next room, where the arcade was. The group split up to go to different games. Joey and Tristan went to the motorcycle game. Duke and Serenity went to the snowboarding game so Duke could 'teach' Serenity how to do it (use your imaginations). Tea went to the dance machine, Mai went to watch Joey and Tristan go at it, Tori went to the Skee Ball machines, Yugi went to play pinball, and Bakura went to that little touch-screen computer thingy with games like horse-race betting and trivia on it.  
  
After scoring near 500 points, Tori grew bored of the game. The score wasn't bad, though she'd seen people do better. Over in the corner, where a line of racecar games were, about half of the arcade's feminine population was oooing and ahhing at whoever was playing the game.  
  
Natural curiosity overcame Tori's senses, and she went to investigate. There were about four boys, pale white and nervous wrecks, racing against the one and only...Tori inwardly groaned at the fifth player...Seto Kaiba. As he finished the race, the four other boys just about collapsed in their seats. Tori glared. That was really mean. She could tell he'd intimidated them in some way to scare them half to death.  
  
"That's win number 5," said Kaiba coolly, leaning back in his chair. "Is anyone in this arcade man enough to take me on?" Tori's anger and disbelief at this guy's attitude once more enveloped her.  
  
"I am," she snapped, shoving her way through the sparkly-eyed, half brain- dead excuses for girls. She smirked inwardly as Kaiba looked at her with slight edginess. He was still scared from the night before. She'd make sure he was petrified of her before long.  
  
"Fine, Wild Girl, I accept your challenge," smirked Kaiba. He'd obviously wracked his brain for a good name.  
  
"Aw, stooping to name-calling, are we? You really are as pathetic as I first thought," said Tori, sitting down in one of the seats.  
  
Yugi's attention had been diverted by a flicker of power-use over in the corner of the room. He turned to see the crowd of girls that he recognized from last night. 'Oh, God...' he thought, heading over to see Tori sitting at one of the racecar games, facing off with Kaiba. Her power-use had obviously been the ligress flaring up slightly, no doubt at a comment Kaiba had made. He hoped Tori knew what she was doing.  
  
Tori watched the screen with utmost confidence as they chose a one-on-one race. When selecting their cars, Kaiba picked the police car. Tori picked the convertible with the girl driver.  
  
"Let's just see you try to beat me," threatened Kaiba in a low voice.  
  
"Ok, then I hope your eyes are open, cause you're about to see it," came the response. The light flashed green, and both competitors slammed the gas pedal. Both cars were equally matched in speed, so Tori knew it would take a few little strategies, thought up by her brother, to take him down.  
  
At the first turn, both obviously competed for the rail. Tori hit the gas pedal twice with her foot, causing her car to do a wheelie and zoom ahead. After two laps, they were near the finish. Kaiba suddenly slammed into Tori's car, knocking it behind. "Cheater..." Tori muttered. She noticed one little thing Kaiba had missed, though. A ramp was set up over the last turn. If she made it, she'd beat him. Tori once more did a double hit with her foot, causing the car to fly towards the ramp.  
  
"Ha, what're you doing? You're forfeiting?" asked Kaiba as he prepared for the turn.  
  
"Far from it. I'm winning." Just as she made the final comment, Tori launched off the ramp, and her car landed, still running on the road. Tori hit the brakes ever so slightly while turning the wheel sharply, causing the car to turn 90 degrees to the left without losing much speed, and she flew across the finish line about three lengths ahead.  
  
The girls gasped with surprise. Tori smirked as the big, shiny gold trophy appeared on her screen, while on Kaiba's it read: GAME OVER.  
  
Tori stood up, her face stamped with satisfaction.  
  
"How..."  
  
"I had a big brother once, you know," she said smartly before turning and leaving. She met up with Yugi's proud and mildly surprised face when she was out of the crowd. "He didn't stand a chance. Taylor was far better than he is."  
  
"I noticed," said Yugi. Tori giggled. Their enjoyment was short-lived, though, as Kaiba stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"This isn't over," he said.  
  
"Oh, I think it is. See that sign on your screen? It says Game Over. Technically, that means the game is over."  
  
"Listen, you little snot-nosed brat..."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You're actually not that much older than me, so I'm not really a brat compared to you," retorted Tori.  
  
"That's it! I suggest we settle this a different way!" snapped Kaiba.  
  
"You really don't like losing do you? What is it with boys and losing? I swear..."  
  
"I mean it!  
  
"So do I," said Tori, as she turned and began to walk away.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" he said, stopping Tori's exit.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, with her back still turned.  
  
"You heard what I said. Do you accept my challenge, or not?"  
  
"I don't have to duel you to know I've beaten you, I already have twice now," she said, continuing her walk.  
  
"Ha! Bet that brother you mentioned never taught you how to accept things! He was probably as much of a coward as you're being right now!" Tori stiffened. That did it. She turned back towards Kaiba. "He probably died out of embarrassment from being seen in public!" Kaiba continued his taunting, unaware of just how much trouble he was getting himself into.  
  
Tori stormed up to him. Kaiba just then noticed Yugi waving his hands no, which he then slapped on his face, shaking it. Tori looked Kaiba straight in the eye.  
  
"How dare you insult my brother...NO one says things like that about him while I'm around!" she snarled dangerously.  
  
"Well I just did. And I'm right. If he's as tough and great as you say, why isn't he alive? Did he die because he was weak? I bet that's it!" Tori hesitated, looking down. In all of that, that was probably the most truthful thing to have come out of Kaiba's mouth. Taylor DID die because he couldn't defend himself against Riku. He didn't have powers...unlike her. The realization of it all hit her. "That's it, isn't it?" Kaiba said, his voice suddenly hushed. "The weak die because the strong destroy them. There are few strong ones in this world today...we cannot annihilate the weak fast enough." Tori turned her head to look at him. He had a strange gaze in his eyes, like they were suddenly whirlpools of blue. The pattern made her feel lightheaded as she continued to watch it, becoming lost in the blue vortexes that welcomed her in with a friendly, yet suspicious light.  
  
Yugi saved her by cutting in.  
  
"There are no weak people, Kaiba," he snapped. Tori tore her eyes from Kaiba's, shaking her head. "You all right?" he asked, worried. Tori put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, fine, I think..."  
  
"Come on, we'd better go," he said, turning her away from the crowd of girls who'd dispersed by now. Tori chanced a glance back at Kaiba. He'd turned his back, and was walking away. What had all that been about? Yugi helped her into the elevator and to her room, where she sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall. "Tori!" he said, kneeling down next to her.  
  
Tori felt strange. Her mind was weary and suffering from fatigue, for some reason. She couldn't hear Yugi's voice, and she was slipping away into darkness, no, into the blue swirls that had threatened to envelop her before. She couldn't find her way out, and they closed around her, sending her into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Okay, I cant believe I wrote something like that *shivers*. It gives me the creeps, having to revise it like this. Bleh. Anywho, yeah, I FINALLY UPDATED!!! WOO HOO!!!!! And I'm at now 15 reviews for 9 frickin chapters? That ain't that much, people! I need some more support here! PWEEEEASEEEE????? *puppy eyes O.O,  
  
*Oh, well, Anywho, I got chappie 10 up, so, TTH signing out!*  
  
~*Tori the Hanyou*~ 


End file.
